


Kashmir

by Mi_chan



Series: Kashmir Verse [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bloodplay, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jimmy/Robert, Kinda, Knifeplay, Led Zeppelin slash, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Slash, Slow Burn, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipping, but so is robert, classic rock fic, classic rock rpf - Freeform, classic rock rps, gentle dom Jimmy, jimbert - Freeform, jimmy is kinky, loving dom Jimmy, read to find out, so it's all good, why is it called Kashmir?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: In June 1968, singer Robert Plant is approached by a mysterious man after one of his gigs with his band. Little does he know that it's the beginning to something great, both musicially and romantically. He didn't expect to fall so hard and so fast, but the need to unravel the enigma that is Jimmy Page was strong.





	1. June 1968 - how it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> So... it's been so, so long since I've written fanfiction... but I recently got into Jimbert, and I felt inspired to write again, so here goes nothing, I guess.
> 
> For the first chapter, I tried to stick to canon as much as possible, to how stuff actually happened (except for the obvious stuff that I had to change or make up). :) It's going to stray away from that later, of course, but I just wanted a nice, easy start to the story. 
> 
> I hope you like it, if you do, please leave kudos and maybe, if you feel so inclined, a comment! <3 Thank you!

*** June 1968 ***

“Excuse me. I’m looking for Robert Plant.” A soft voice spoke behind him and Robert jumped, startled, and spun around to see who had talked to him. A young man with long black hair, teased to make it look fluffy and big, the palest skin he’s ever seen and dark green eyes looked at him curiously. He was wearing a black shirt with different patches of floral print all over it, black jeans, a leather jacket and a thin scarf with little white polka dots on it. He was gorgeous.

Robert was so distracted taking all of that in, he almost forgot to answer. It didn’t help that the guy’s face looked strangely familiar, like he’d seen it before, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Uh, yeah, he’s here, I mean I’m here, I’m him.” He stammered and cursed himself inwardly. How was he even allowed to talk to people? “Hi.” He finished lamely. 

An amused smile tugged at the corners of the strangers lips and the skin around his eyes crinkled. “Hi.” He echoed. “I’m sorry, I thought you were the roadie.” He added. Robert almost laughed, it’s not like they even had ‘roadies’, but there had been a guy from the little bar they just played in helping them carry their gear on stage earlier who, from the back, looked a little like Robert, tall, lean and with the same wild, curly blonde hair and all that. 

“Oh, uhm, no, that was Bill, he works at the bar, he just helped with our stuff earlier...” He rambled, then took a deep breath. “Sorry. I’m Robert. Nice to meet you.” He said and offered his hand in greeting. 

“Jimmy Page.” The dark haired man answered and shook the offered hand. Robert looked down at their hands, Jimmy’s was much paler than his own, his fingers thinner and longer, elegant looking and it was surprisingly cold. The name rang a bell somewhere in Robert’s head, but he still couldn’t quite place it. “Do you have a moment? I’d like to talk to you.” 

“To me? Uh... sure, yes.” He answered, confused, wondering why this guy wanted to talk to him. “Wanna join me at the bar for a drink?” He offered, nodding towards the door that lead back to the bar. Jimmy just nodded, turned around and made his way towards the bar, Robert on his heels. 

They sat and Jimmy ordered a pint, glancing at Robert who did the same. 

“So... I watched your performance earlier. You’re really good.” The slightly shorter man said softly, taking a sip. Robert tried to fight the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks.

“Thank you... I’m trying, I mean, I really enjoy singing...” He stammered as he lost the battle, feeling his face heat up. He noticed Jimmy smiling again, that same smile that curled the corners of his mouth and made the skin around his eyes crinkle. Robert quickly reached for his pint and took a large sip. 

“I could tell. It’s strange, you know.” Jimmy mused, tracing the path a droplet of condensed water had left on his glass. Robert looked over at him, even more confused now.

“What’s strange?” He asked, watching the other’s fingertip draw little circles in the moisture gathering on the glass. The mysterious man looked up at him then. 

“You’re very good. I mean *very* good. And yet... you’re here, playing in a...” he glanced over at the barkeep and lowered his voice, “in a shitty little bar like this. How come you’re not famous yet?”

Robert blinked. He wasn’t sure whether he was being complimented here or if the other man was insinuating that there was something wrong with him. “I... I don’t know?” He offered with a shrug. “I don’t... I don’t really have a lot of time to do this often, you know. I’m in school, my parents want me to be an accountant... they don’t really believe in the whole music thing. So I can only do this every once in a while. When they let me, you know.” He added. 

“Ah? How old are you, Robert?” Jimmy asked, then, seemingly surprised. 

“19.” Robert answered and Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “20 next month.”

“No offence, but you look older than that.” He said with a slight smile. “Well... maybe there’s nothing wrong with you after all. You just didn’t have the time to be discovered yet.” He teased.

“You look younger than me.” Robert blurted out and promptly blushed again. “I take it you’re not?” It was true, Jimmy looked very young with his big, innocent looking eyes, the smooth skin, being so thin and fragile looking. 

“Well, not as young as you.” He said, his attention back on his pint, tracing the circles he’d drawn earlier. He seemed almost uncomfortable talking about himself. “I’m 24.” 

“Huh. Wouldn’t have given you that... 18 or 19 at the most.” Robert said, finishing his pint and ordering another one right away. He needed the liquid courage. This time, it was Jimmy who blushed and Robert felt an odd sense of triumph that encouraged him, making him feel a little more bold. “Your face seems familiar. I’ve seen you before, but I don’t remember where.” He said. 

Jimmy fidgeted, kneading his own fingers before grasping his glass and emptying it quickly. “Maybe on a magazine cover or a record sleeve?” He offered with a little smirk. Robert raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re a musician! Wait. You’re famous enough to be on a magazine cover and I still don’t know.... oh.” Robert trailed off as Jimmy pulled a little card from the pocket of his leather jacket that Robert recognized as a backstage pass from a venue in London and slid it across the bar towards the blonde. “The Yardbirds.” Robert read aloud and realization dawned on him. “Holy shit. You’re... you are...” he stammered and Jimmy nodded, slipping the backstage pass back into his pocket. Of course Robert should have known. But then again, he didn’t really keep up with current music all that much, his love lying with blues from the 30s and Elvis Presley from the 50s. 

“We recently disbanded.” Jimmy said and Robert thought he detected a hint of bitterness in the others voice. “I’m looking to put together a new band. The New Yardbirds, if you will. I have a bassist, but I still need a vocalist and a drummer.” 

It took Robert a moment to find his voice again. This guy was famous. He toured not only the UK, but the whole world, the US, just like Robert had always dreamed of doing! He swallowed thickly and glanced over at the dark haired man. 

“Are you saying...?” He trailed off, not wanting to jinx it. He wanted to believe Jimmy was actually asking him, just for a moment longer. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t know if we... fit. If we have a connection. But you’re good and your voice is exactly what I’m looking for.” Jimmy said and Robert felt like he was flying, his belly seemed to be doing somersaults. This was actually happening. This was real. “I’d like you to come to my house for a jam session, just to see... if it’d work.” Jimmy finished, looking up at Robert expectantly. 

“Of course! I’d love to!” Robert said immediately and cringed. “Sorry... I didn’t mean to... sound so eager.” He mumbled as he felt his face flush yet again. His head snapped up as he heard Jimmy laugh softly. He hadn’t done that before, so far, and it might just be the most beautiful sound Robert had ever heard. 

“It’s ok. It’s quite adorable, really.” Jimmy smiled at him. “I can tell that you love music and that you’d much rather be a singer than an accountant.”

“Oh god yes... you have no idea.” Robert moaned. “You have no idea how much I hate going to that place every day, staring at bloody papers all fucking day.” He shook his head. “I just wanna sing. I just wanna make people happy with what I do.” 

Jimmy nodded. “Me too. I used to be a session musician. It wasn’t bad, the pay wasn’t half bad either but... it just didn’t feel right. Playing other people’s stuff? No, that’s not what I want, I want to create my own music.” He said. “So, it’s settled, then? You’ll come over to my place and we’ll see what we can do together?” He asked.

“I’d love to.” Robert beamed, no longer caring about his embarrassment or being too eager, he was just so happy that Jimmy considered him as his vocalist. 

“Alright, how about next Saturday? Would that be ok?” Jimmy asked, reaching into the pocket of his jeans to pull out a little note and a tiny, almost used up pencil, starting to scribble something down.

“Sure, yes... that sounds good.” Robert agreed and took the note the other man passed him. it was an address in Pangbourne, the date and it said 10 a.m. underneath the date. “Uh... I don’t have a car or a license, so... I might be a little early or a little late, depending on the train schedule...” he mumbled, a little embarrassed. 

“That’s ok. I can’t drive either...” Jimmy smiled at him reassuringly and Robert beamed. “Just try to be there somewhere around 10.” He added. 

“I will. Thank you.” He said as Jimmy got up, pulling his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. He put a wad of cash on the counter, secured it with his empty glass and nodded at Robert. 

“See you next saturday, then.” He said and left. Robert stayed at the bar, stunned, and stared at the empty chair where Jimmy had sat just moments before. He still couldn’t believe he should be so lucky. He looked up at the barkeep and ordered some whisky, earning himself a raised eyebrow, but he got his drink anyways. He took a sip and made a face, not used to ‘the hard stuff’, but he needed it. He almost jumped out of his skin as someone slapped him on the back, laughing.

“What was that all about, hm?” Bonzo asked, pint in hand, wide grin on his face. Robert shook his head and downed the rest of his whisky, ordering another one. 

“Bloody hell, Bonzo... do you know who that was?” He asked. 

“What, the pretty boy? Wasn’t he the one from The Yardbirds?” he asked. Robert couldn’t help but snicker at Bonzo calling Jimmy ‘a pretty boy’, but nodded. 

“Yeah. He wants to put together a new band and apparently, I’m exactly what he’s looking for in a singer.” He said, still in utter disbelief. Bonzo whistled and patted his shoulder. 

“Not bad! Not bad!” He bellowed and pulled Robert into one of his (in-)famous bear hugs. “So you’re in?” 

“No... not yet. He wants to jam with me first, to see if we... ‘fit’, he said.” Robert grimaced, freeing himself from Bonzo’s hug. “We’re meeting at his place next saturday. He thinks there may be something wrong with me because I’m not famous yet.” He pouted. 

Bonzo threw his head back and laughed. “What a bloody suspicious fucker!” He shouted. “He should have asked me, I could have told him everything that’s wrong with you!”

Robert glared at him. “Oh shut up, Bonzo. You’re not helping. I’m so bloody nervous.” he sighed. “What if I fuck up? What if I say something wrong, what if he doesn’t like me and decides he can’t work with me...?”

“No, *you* shut up, Robert. You worry too much. Just relax. Just be yourself, and if he doesn’t like it, well, that’s just too fucking bad. Don’t try to be someone else, that’s not gonna work out.” Bonzo said, more serious now. “You know you’re good, he knows you’re good. It’s either gonna work out or it isn’t. Worrying about it isn’t gonna get you anywhere.”

Robert sighed, slowly sipping his second glass of whisky, and nodded. “You’re probably right.” He said. He was beginning to feel the effects of the beer and the whisky and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“You might wanna try not to ogle him like that the whole time, though, mate.” Bonzo then grinned and Robert almost spat out his sip of whisky, coughing. 

“Wh-what? I didn’t... I wouldn’t...” he stammered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Bonzo laughed again and patted his back.

“You absolutely did.” He said and Robert wanted the floor to open up underneath him and swallow him whole.

“Was I that obvious...?” He said in a small voice and Bonzo shrugged.

“Maybe only to me, because I know you.” He said. “But you did give the guy some serious heart-eyes.” Robert groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

“How am I going to face him now?? I thought I was doing so well!” He whined, shaking his head. 

“To be fair, if he noticed, he didn’t seem to mind, buddy.” Bonzo said gently, trying to comfort his friend. “He’s probably used to it, the birds are all over The Yardbirds, usually.”

“Yeah, the birds, Bonzo! Not some random bloke!” Robert huffed, embarrassed. “Whatever... I think I’m going home.” He said and got off his chair. “Oh bloody hell.” He cursed and grabbed Bonzos arm. 

He really wasn’t used to that much alcohol, rarely ever drinking and when he did, usually sticking to beer. He giggled and held on to his friend who rolled his eyes.

“Oh for fucks sake...” Bonzo shook his head, steadying Robert. “You’re a fucking featherweight. What the hell. I guess I’m taking you home.” He paid for his own drinks and carefully guided Robert outside. “We’re walking, so you have some time to sober up. Wouldn’t want you waking up your parents.”

“Thank you, Bonzo... I love you, you know that, right?” Robert said, a dope-y smile on his face and Bonzo shook his head.

“Fucking hell... remind me to never let you drink again.” He said, amused as they slowly made their way to Robert’s parent’s place.


	2. The first jam session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets Jimmy at his place in Pangbourne and they play some songs. There's magick in the air immediately. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so here's the next chapter :D
> 
> Btw. this is what I was picturing Jimmy wearing in the first chapter:
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/7c62df6566185e40de8c5d2a6b91a744/tumblr_nwmnewG6Ln1ujdo04o2_400.jpg
> 
> and this is what I am picturing in this one:
> 
> Pants:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/7dd13cbeec6b37f54a0b01001e367381/tumblr_o14mhawSqS1tp1esho1_400.jpg
> 
> shirt:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/e9c1066eba3abd1f2dd473bccccb809e/tumblr_owyay1L2th1rir0y9o1_500.jpg
> 
> these shoes:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/26a7dc31c7a03ad779121d1385efbd27/tumblr_nwfx2s70n41tp1esho1_500.jpg
> 
> You're free to imagine him wearing whatever you want, though, but this is what I had in mind! :) Enjoy!

*** The first jam session *** 

The train was rattling along the tracks, gently shaking Robert as he sat and stared out of the window, watching the beautiful landscape pass by. He loved looking at the green fields, pastures with cows and sheep and the orchards as he tried not to get any more nervous.

He was on his way to Pangbourne, to Jimmy’s house, to be more precise, and he was practically buzzing with nervous excitement. Robert’s face still flushed red with embarrassment when he remembered the way he had gushed about Jimmy, drunk, as Bonzo led him back home and even continued as they sat on his bed in his room at his parent’s house.

“Bonzo... Bonzo! Have you seen his eyes? They’re so green... dark, but sooo green!” He’d said, “And his hair... it looks so soft and it’s so dark... and his skin is so pale, did you see that? Oh and his lips looked to soft, too, and they were all red and pretty and full...”

“Dude. Are you describing a bloke or bloody Snow White?” Bonzo had asked, trying hard (and failing) not to laugh his ass off at Robert. 

“He does kinda look like Snow White.” Robert had mused. “Snow White with boots and a leather jacket, but...” He had trailed off and grinned at Bonzo who only shook his head, laughing. 

Robert had continued to gush about the guitarist until his friend had thrown a pillow at him, threatening to leave if he didn’t cut it out.

Now it was almost time to face his crush again and Robert didn’t know how to contain his excitement. He hadn’t really slept the night before (partly because he was so nervous, partly because he had to get up early anyways to catch the bloody early train to Pangbourne, thank you very much), but it wasn’t that bad, he didn’t feel tired now. 

The train soon stopped and left Robert on the small platform of the train station with its little red brick house. It was only 9, so he still had enough time to find Jimmy’s place, considering it was only a small village. He made his way off of the platform, following the sign that indicated the center of the village, figuring he’d find his way from there. 

He had to ask for directions twice and wondered why Jimmy seemed to live so far off the beaten track. One of the elderly gentlemen he asked for directions actually raised an eyebrow and warned him. 

“That boy who lives there? Creepy. Something off with him. Better to stay away.” He said, walking off. Robert frowned to himself, why would anybody say that about Jimmy? He was perfectly nice to Robert when they had met. Maybe there was something wrong with the old man, he mused. 

It didn’t take him long to find the place, then, and he soon found himself in front of a several stories tall boathouse. It was huge, old, beautiful and it reminded him again of how much more successful and wealthy Jimmy was than he. He was still living with his parents and Jimmy had what looked like a mansion to Robert. Did he have his own boat, too?

Robert took a deep breath and tried to stop his heart from attempting to break through his ribcage before stepping up to the door and ringing the doorbell with a trembling finger. It didn’t take long before he heard some shuffling inside and the door was opened, just a few inches, enough for a pair of green eyes to peer out at him before opening the door all the way. 

“Good morning.” Jimmy said and Robert almost melted at how soft his voice sounded. “Come on in.” The dark haired man added and stepped aside to allow the blonde to enter the house.

“G-good morning.” Robert stammered, momentarily too busy staring at the other to move. Jimmy was wearing a pair of tight, pink velvet trousers and a black henley, no scarf or leather jacket this time, his shoes looked like they belonged to an old witch and he looked a lot less intimidating like that. He smelled of expensive hair products and a hint of aftershave (or a perfume?), Robert noticed as he finally gathered his wits enough to step inside next to Jimmy. “I’m a little early... but I thought better early than late...” He said. 

Jimmy smirked. “Being early isn’t punctual either, though.” He said softly, his voice sounding cold and Robert spun around to stare at him.

“Uhm... I... I’m sorry...” He stammered, unsure what to do. Did Jimmy want him to leave again? His confusion only grew when the other man laughed.

“Relax, I’m just teasing you. It’s fine. I’m glad you’re here.” He said and gave Robert a warm smile, but a mischievous glint stayed in his eyes nevertheless. The blonde pouted.

“Bloody hell... don’t scare me like that. I’m nervous enough as it is, I thought I blew my chance at this already.” He said, running a hand through his unruly curls. He had opted for a pair of light blue jeans, a flowery blouse and some white sneakers. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist. You already looked utterly terrified when I opened the door.” Jimmy said, still amused. “Seriously, you don’t have to be nervous. I don’t bite. Usually.” He said with a wink. 

Robert briefly wondered if spontaneous combustion by arousal was a thing as he stared at Jimmy. Was the guitarist flirting with him? Grinning, Jimmy shook his head and motioned for Robert to follow him. Robert did, grateful he hadn’t actually popped a boner at Jimmy’s comment.

“I’m sorry, honestly. I need to stop.” He said. “Don’t wanna scare you away before we get to jam, right?” Robert followed Jimmy through the hall into the kitchen. “Tea?” 

“Yes, please...” Robert nodded, grateful. “I’m not usually this nervous... it’s just... this is really, really important to me.” He breathed. 

Jimmy offered Robert a seat at the round table in the center of the kitchen and busied himself putting the kettle on the stove. “It’s alright, I understand. It’s incredibly important to me, too. Music is my life.” He answered. “Just don’t be nervous because of me.”

“Huh. Some old guy actually told me not to come here when I asked for directions.” Robert said as Jimmy placed two cups on the table and opened the fridge to get some milk. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Robert.

“Really? Did he say why?” He asked, an amused twinkle in his eyes. 

Robert shrugged. “Not really. He just said that you’re creepy and that there’s something off with you.” He offered, looking up at Jimmy.

“Interesting.” The dark haired man mused, then chuckled. “They’re all scared of me because I collect art, you know, paintings, sculptures and the like. Some of them look a little sinister at first... so they all think something dodgy is going on here. Especially the old folks. Doesn’t help that I travel a lot and the house is empty for weeks on end.” He shrugged. “They once saw a replica of Dante’s Inferno being delivered to my house and ever since then, they think I’m a satanist or something.” 

“Wow... that seems awfully judgemental.” Robert wondered, tracing the edge of his teacup with his finger.

“Well, combined with the way I dress and being a musician and all... that kind of thing is scary to old people.” Jimmy explained, taking a seat across from Robert as he waited for the water to boil. 

“Well, so far, I’ve found nothing wrong with you, except for the fact that you like to scare people who are already on the edge of an anxiety attack.” He said and pouted again. 

“Awww... poor darling.” Jimmy said, smiling that little, teasing smile of his again. Robert wanted him to call him that again, a hundred times. “You really, really want this to happen, huh?” Jimmy then asked, looking at him seriously.

“Well... yes? The day after we talked, at the bar, I went and listened to what you did with the Yardbirds... there was actually a performance on TV, too... you’re brilliant! Of course I’d love to work with you. This might just be my chance to actually... you know... make it.” Robert said. 

“Thank you...” Jimmy said softly, getting up again to make tea as the kettle whistled. “Well, the bassist that I’m considering will be joining us this afternoon... but I wanted you all to myself for a bit.” He said and Robert blushed again. He still wasn’t sure whether Jimmy was doing that on purpose and actually flirting with him or not. 

“Well, I’m here and you’ve got me all to yourself...” He mumbled, feeling shy. 

Jimmy soon poured each of them some tea and Robert was grateful for something to hold on to as they started to talk about music, what they enjoyed, what inspired them. They talked about how they got into music, Jimmy told Robert about how he found an old guitar in his parent’s house after a move and Robert told Jimmy about the Elvis records he used to listen to as a kid. 

“Come, I’ll show you the little rehearsal room I’ve got and maybe we can play something.” Jimmy said once they finished their tea. Robert nodded and tried to conceal just how eager he was to do just that, but failed as he got up too quickly and almost knocked the delicate teacups off the table. He blushed deeply and mumbled his apologies. Jimmy didn’t appear to mind, again he simply seemed a little amused at Roberts clumsy awkwardness and motioned for him to follow him downstairs. 

“You call this little?” Robert asked as he followed Jimmy down the stairs into the cellar that had been turned into a rehearsal room. It was also storage for Jimmy’s guitars, which were lined up against the wall. Robert looked around in wonder. “You have so many guitars!” He gasped. There were several other instruments that he didn’t even know the names of, too. There were a few violin or cello bows (Robert didn’t really know) along the wall as well. He didn’t see a violin or a cello anywhere in the room, though.

“Ah, just a few.” Jimmy chuckled, picking up an older, slightly beaten up looking guitar. Its body was made of light wood and there seemed to be something painted on it. It looked a little like a dragon. “So you’ve seen some of the Yardbird’s stuff, right? Do you remember our version of ‘Dazed And Confused’?” Jimmy asked as he plugged the guitar into one of the amps at the far end of the room.

“Of course I do! It’s awesome!” Robert answered. He’d only heard the studio version, but he really liked it, although he would have sung it a little differently. 

“Great. Let’s do it, then.” Jimmy said and nodded towards a little cabinet. “There’s mics in there, grab one and hook yourself up.” He said. Robert hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and did as he was told while Jimmy started tuning his guitar, making sure everything sounded alright. Robert tested the microphone and adjusted the amp a little, then nodded at Jimmy. 

The guitarist started to play and Robert took a moment to get used to the sound of the song without bass and drums, just Jimmy’s chords. 

“Been dazed and confused for so long it’s not true...” He started to sing, eyes closed. “Wanted a woman, never bargained for you. Lot’s of people talking, few of them know, soul of a woman was created below!” He wailed, starting to feel more comfortable with every syllable he sung. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Jimmy looking at him with such an expression of unabashed joy on his face, he almost forgot the next line. If anything, Jimmy was even more beautiful like that.

At some point during the song, Jimmy leant over towards the wall and grabbed one of the bows that hung there. Robert didn’t know what was happening, so he just stared, transfixed, as Jimmy started to tease the strangest sounds out of the guitar with the bow, sometimes pulling it along the strings slowly, sometimes almost slapping the guitar. Robert thought that was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life and commended himself for, again, not popping a boner. 

He raised the mic back to his lips and started to imitate the sounds Jimmy wrung from the old, beaten up guitar and briefly noticed the other’s head snapping up to stare at him, his playing never faltering though. He obviously hadn’t expected that, but Robert felt encouraged, wanting to show Jimmy what was capable of, moaning and wailing along with the guitar. When they finished the song, there was a thin sheen of sweat on Robert’s forehead and he was breathing heavily. 

Jimmy stared at Robert for a moment, and unreadable expression on his face, maybe a mix between wonder, awe, happiness and... arousal? At least Robert liked to think so. 

“Well... I’ve found my singer.” He then said, giving Robert one of his mysterious little smiles. 

“Wha.... really? Already?” The singer gasped, staring at Jimmy with his mouth open. 

“Yes. I don’t even need to hear more. Your voice is insane and exactly what I was looking for.” He said. “And we obviously have a connection. Didn’t you feel it?” 

“Uh... oh... I guess I did... it just all came so... naturally.” Robert said slowly. 

“Exactly. It’s a good fit. I can feel it.” The guitarist said, nodding to himself. 

“I... well, I’m honored, then. Thank you.” Robert mumbled, overwhelmed. He hadn’t expected this to go THAT well. Or that quickly. He thought he’d have to prove himself more. 

“Now, all we need is a drummer.” Jimmy sighed. “You don’t happen to know anyone, do you?”

“Well, actually... that gig you saw... with the Band of Joy... Bonzo is the best drummer I’ve ever heard. Or seen. Or felt! You can feel that guys drumming in your bones, dude!” Robert gushed. 

“Huh. I thought there was something to him... but he seemed to be holding back.” Jimmy mused. 

“Yes! I’ve always thought that with the Band of Joy he can’t really show what he can do. You should check him out, play something like we just did! He’d be so amazing with heavier stuff!”

“I’ll keep him in mind.” Jimmy smiled. “Alright, let’s play some more stuff? Just to see how it goes?” He suggested and Robert agreed. They went through some other older songs they both knew and immediately clicked. 

“Well, that calls for a celebration!” Jimmy said once they ran out of songs to play and went to the little, red fridge he kept in his rehearsal room, pulling out two bottles of beer.

“Dude, it’s not even noon.” Robert laughed and the other man shrugged. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to...” Jimmy said, moving to put one of the bottles away slowly.

“Oh give it here.” Robert gave in. Jimmy opened the bottles and handed one to the blonde. 

“To new beginnings.” Jimmy raised his bottle and Robert joined him. 

“What is the band even going to be called, do you have an idea already?” He asked and Jimmy chuckled.

“Actually, yes. I don’t know though. I was talking to Keith Moon a few weeks back, I mentioned I wanted to put together my own band... and he said that any band around me would go down like a lead zeppelin.” Jimmy explained.

“What’s it with you and all those negative vibes??” Robert frowned. “Also, what’s it got to do with a name for a band?” 

“Lead Zeppelin.” Jimmy shrugged. “Thought it sounded cool.”

“Huh. You’ll have to drop the ‘a’ though, or some stupid american is gonna call us lead zeppelin, you know, like lead guitar.” He laughed. Jimmy snorted and shook his head, taking a long drink from his bottle.

“We’ll see... we’ll see.” He said softly.


	3. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a little interlude about how Robert is slowly falling in love with Jimmy.
> 
> A little collection of moments, if you will.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

*** Moments ***

The audition / jam session with the bassist, John Paul Jones, went well, he agreed to join the band on that same day.

As for Bonzo, it took a little more convincing on Robert’s part (and a nice sum of money on Jimmy’s part), because he had just learned that his wife was pregnant and he didn’t really like the prospect of joining a band and touring right now. The offer Jimmy made him, though, he couldn’t refuse, it meant his wife and future child wouldn’t have to worry about anything when he’s not around. 

Everything happened very quickly from that point onwards, they played a few warm-up gigs (still as ‘The New Yardbirds’) in Scandinavia and their first album was recorded in less than 3 days. 

For Robert, his crush on Jimmy changed with every moment he spent with the dark haired guitarist, turning from a crush to something deeper rather quickly, certain moments making the blonde fall more and more in love:

~

They were rehearsing in Jimmy’s boathouse in Pangbourne, usually. Robert loved the place, he loved wandering the corridors, looking at the various paintings and sculptures, going to the library to leaf through one of the strange books Jimmy had or just sitting on the balcony, watching the river flow beneath. 

Everything was so... Jimmy. Dark, mysterious, interesting and absolutely intriguing, but warm and homely at the same time. 

The whole house, every room Robert entered, smelled like incense and scented candles (except for the bathroom, which usually smelled of shampoo and various styling products Jimmy used). 

Once, Jimmy caught him thumbing through the book that was lying on the coffee table in the living room, the guitarist must have been reading that one currently, and gave him a mysterious smile.

“Curious?” He asked the younger man and Robert glanced down at the book in his hands. It was old, really old, a lot of the passages were actually in latin and Robert had no idea what they said, but the ones in english were talking about ‘magick’. 

“I... yeah, I s’pose, it looked... intriguing.” Robert stammered and put the book down quickly, embarrassed that Jimmy caught him snooping around like that. The older man just chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad.” He said with a smile, patting Robert’s shoulder. “Do you believe in magick?” Robert frowned, wondering what Jimmy meant.

“I don’t... know? I mean, it’s not real, is it...?” He asked, looking up at the other man again, who was much closer now. Robert could actually smell his shampoo, again. It was distracting. 

“Oh, but it is.” Jimmy said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “We create magick every time we play together, Robert.” He added, making the younger man shiver at the way he said his name. “It’s just an exchange of energy.” Jimmy explained.

“Huh... I think... I think I get it.” Robert whispered. “I mean, I feel it, too.” He said, smiling at Jimmy. The smile he got in return, so honest, open and happy, made his heart skip a beat and his knees weak. 

~

Robert was trying to calm his nerves, watching the others tune their instruments or practise, pacing around the tiny room backstage. They were in Denmark, of all places, about to play their first gig, as The New Yardbirds, and Robert had never been so nervous before.

He knew he’d be fine as soon as he stepped on stage and sang the first few notes, he always was, even back in Birmingham with The Band of Joy or Hobbstweedle, but the few hours before the gig were agonizing. 

He busied himself watching Jimmy. The dark haired man looked almost ridiculous, he was wearing a pair of white velvet pants and a white button up shirt with ruffles everywhere, that looked huge on him. He looked like he stepped out of a victorian painting or something, except for his hair. His hair was teased and wild as usual and he was fidgeting with the strap of his old, painted guitar. 

At some point, Jimmy looked up and noticed Robert watching him. The singer promptly blushed and looked away, lowering his gaze. When he dared to look up again, Jimmy was smiling at him and Robert could tell that the other was terribly nervous as well. He smiled back, instantly feeling a little better.

~

Jimmy was drunk. He wasn’t just drunk, he was dick-fucking-drunk. Robert was having the time of his life. 

The usually so reserved, quiet guitarist turned into a clingy, affectionate, giggly mess when he drank. 

They just finished their first gig and it was a full blown success, the kids loved them, asking for encores until they ran out of songs to play and Robert felt like he was flying. It was amazing.

And now, Jimmy was clinging to his side, laughing and telling him some story that Robert already lost track of (no thanks to Jimmy’s slurry rambling). The singer was only nursing his second beer, so he was almost sober, while Jimmy had all but anihilated a bottle of Jack Daniels already. 

Jimmy’s closeness gave Robert all kinds of butterflies in his stomach, especially since both John and Bonzo were off trying to flirt with some danish birds, but Jimmy seemed to only care about him. 

A while later, Jimmy had quieted down a little, still leaning against Robert, a dopey smile on his face. He looked up at the blonde and sighed.

“We’re going to be the biggest band in the history of rock, Percy.” He said and Robert laughed, not quite sure if the other was joking or not and if he had actually forgotten his name. All Robert could think of was how adorable Jimmy looked, his head on Robert’s shoulder, smiling happily and drunkenly to himself.

~

Robert loved the way Jimmy looked at him every time he finished one of the takes for a song during the recording of their first album. 

It was a strange mix of childlike awe and wonder, amazement and happiness, pride and something... else, something... darker, that Robert couldn’t quite put his finger on. It made him blush. Jimmy obviously liked what he heard, maybe he was proud of Robert or of himself for picking the blonde as his singer. 

Robert loved watching Jimmy as he worked, both on his guitar and with all the other equipment in the studio. He had no idea what any of them were, but he loved watching Jimmy’s hands fiddle with the various buttons, a look of utter concentration on his face. 

Of course, the guitarist soon noticed Robert watching him and called him over, asking him whether he knew any of the devices. The blonde shook his head. 

Jimmy started explaining everything to his younger bandmate, explaining what he was doing, how the mixing process worked and how the songs slowly came into existence.

Robert clung to every word the older man said, asking questions here and there, just to keep him talking. Listening to Jimmy’s voice gave him a wonderfully warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. That’s when he knew he was hopelessly in love with the gorgeous, soft spoken man.


	4. Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is pining for Jimmy and Jonesy just can't watch it anymore, so he decides to meddle, to play cupid.

*** Cupid ***

Their first album was a raging success despite the fact that it barely contained any original material. While back home in the UK, people were far more sceptical and reserved about Led Zeppelin, the kids in the states loved them from the get go. 

They played several shows in the US before their first album even got released and after the first show, all the other were sold out, full house. Robert couldn’t believe it at first, just how successful they were, but it was exactly like Jimmy had told him after their first gig in Denmark. The Rolling Stone was almost unfairly mean, bashing them in their reviews, but several other rock magazines already wrote about them as the biggest rock band ever, bigger than even the Beatles. 

Robert and Jimmy immediately advanced to ‘front men’ of the band, their drummer and bassist staying more in the background, while the other two pranced around the front of the stage.

Led Zeppelin I made it to #1 of the charts in the US almost immediately after its release. Robert actually bought an issue of a magazine and mailed it to his parents in Birmingham, folded to show them the page with the charts first, circling #1 and writing “told you!” next to it. They still didn’t like his choice of profession, but Robert knew they were proud of him anyways. 

After an extensive tour of the US, they were flown back home to England to start working on the successor of Led Zeppelin I right away, their record company wanting them to release more material as soon as possible, although Jimmy had bought them some more time, wanting this record to be quite different from the first one, with more original material.

Robert’s life had changed completely at that point, all the praise and success quickly making him gain confidence, so he now stood proudly on stage, smirking confidently at the girls in the first row, making them squeal in delight. He’d thrown himself headfirst into all those girls that wanted him so badly, partly because he wanted to, partly to forget about his feelings for Jimmy.

The guitarist had done the same, already kind of used to the attention from female fans from his time in The Yardbirds and Robert watched him disappear into his hotel room with a girl, sometimes several girls, every night. It made him feel strange, sometimes it almost hurt, but he quickly forgot about it with the help of some alcohol and a pretty girl. 

Well, he forgot for a short while. The next day, during rehearsals, soundchecks, hanging out backstage, or traveling, he started pining for Jimmy again, just as badly as the day before, and no amount of alcohol, weed or girls would stop that. 

It was back in England during a meeting they had to discuss plans for the upcoming album, that their bassist, John, or Jonesy as they usually called him, pulled Robert aside.

“Hey, Robert... can I talk to you for a second?” He asked and Robert nodded, following the other man to the balcony. He wondered what this was all about, Jonesy wanting to talk to him alone, without Bonzo or Jimmy? Had he done something wrong? 

“So... when are you going to tell him?” The shorter man asked and Robert frowned.

“Tell who...? What exactly...?” He asked, confused, and Jonesy smiled, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Jimmy. That you love him.” He deadpanned. Robert choked on a sip of beer and spluttered, coughing. Jonesy patted his back, cringing in sympathy. 

“What??” Robert wheezed, staring at the other blonde. He took a moment to regain his breath. “I don’t... I’m not... what are you saying?”

“Oh come on. You’re not being very subtle, Robert, the way you look at him when he’s not looking... I can tell you’re in love.” Jonesy sighed.

Robert closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a moment to think about what to say next. 

“I... I’m that obvious, huh?” He asked softly, defeated.

“Only when we’re alone. Sometimes on stage. But only because I know you.” The bassist replied. “Don’t worry.” 

“Why would I tell him, though?” Robert frowned. “I mean... that’s only gonna get me punched in the face and called a faggot or something.” He sighed. Jonesy smiled.

“No, it won’t.” He said. “Because Jimmy feels the same about you.” He added and Robert almost choked again, staring at the shorter man with wide eyes. “I’m serious, Robert. You don’t see the way he looks at you when you’re singing with your eyes closed, or the way his face lights up when you enter a room. He feels the same.” 

Robert shook his head. “Bullshit. If I’m that obvious, he knows I like him. If he liked me, too, he would have said something, right?” He argued. Jonesy shrugged.

“We’re talking about Jimmy, here, Robert. He’s as insecure as they get.” He said. “He has no idea you like him. He doesn’t think there’s anything likable about him.” 

“What?! Why would he... how do you know?” Robert gasped. “What about all the girls...?” 

“He thinks they only get with him because he’s a rockstar. I mean, they are all over guys like Rod Steward, Mick Jagger and Iggy Pop, too, and they’re as ugly as all hell. He thinks he’s just like them. He’s using them to try and feel better about himself, although I doubt it’s working. He truly doesn’t think anybody could ever love him. And I know because he told me.” Jonesy finished.

“He... he *told* you. Right. Jimmy told you he thinks he’s ugly and nobody loves him. That sounds about right.” Robert laughed. “Jimmy never talks about his feelings.”

“He does if you give him wine.” Jonesy smiled. “Lots of wine, but it works. Especially when he’s sleepy already. He opens up like a book. There’s so much more to Jimmy than he lets on, he’s not the confident lead guitarist he pretends to be, Robert.” 

Robert stored that information away for future reference, emptied the remains of his beer and sighed again, thinking. 

“So you really think.... you really think we could be...” He trailed off.

“Yes. I really think the two of you need to talk. And shag.” Jonesy grinned and Robert groaned.

“Bloody Hell.” He said, covering his reddening face with his hands. “And you don’t mind? Why are you so.... why aren’t you shocked and disgusted...?” He asked. The bassist shrugged.

“It’s love. Love is love, whether it’s between a man and a woman or two women or two men. I don’t care. I just can’t watch the two of you pining anymore, it’s awful.” He laughed and Robert sighed.

“You’re awesome, Jonesy, do you know that?” He said, hugging the shorter man briefly. “Just... how do I... how should I tell him? I can’t just walk up to him like, hey, Jimmy, you know what, I love you!, now, can I?” He rambled. 

“Hmmm... I may have an idea.” Jonesy said. “How about... Bonzo’s drumkit and my bass get lost for a week or something and you and Jimmy end up at Headley Grange all alone. Just the two of you.” He suggested.

Robert blinked. It was true, they had booked that place, Headley Grange, to record their album, for a few weeks this time, taking it much slower than their first album, planning to use the first week or two for writing, creative brainstorming, that sort of thing. It wouldn’t really hurt the creative process or the album if that happened.

“Jimmy is gonna be *livid’, though... you know what he’s like, everything has to be perfect and if something goes wrong, he freaks out.” Robert worried.

“Yes, and it’s gonna be *your* task to calm him down and comfort him.” The bassist smiled. “He’s gonna be fine, don’t worry.”

Robert sighed, still not convinced that this was a good idea, still not quite believing his friend that the guitarist actually felt the same about him, not with all the women he was having, not with the kind of confidence he seemed to radiate whenever he was on stage. How could that man be that insecure and think so lowly about himself? Robert wasn’t quite buying it, but then again, Jimmy was still largely an enigma to him. 

What if it all went wrong, what if Jimmy was disgusted by him, what if Jimmy started hating him? Could he risk it? What if he didn’t risk it and it was all true? He’d once read an article that asked old people what they regretted doing most in their life. Each and every one of them had said that they regretted the things they didn’t do, the risks they didn’t take, much more than anything they’d ever done, so Robert took a deep breath and nodded.

“Alright. Alright, I’ll give it a try.” He finally agreed, nervously, and his bandmate patted his shoulder.

“You’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He said. “I’m going to make a few phone calls and arrange for our stuff to get... conveniently lost. The rest is up to the two of you.” Jonesy smiled, patted his shoulder once, and went back inside, leaving Robert on the balcony, quite shaken. 

Robert had no idea how he was supposed to tell Jimmy. Or was he supposed to just... seduce him, or something? Get drunk and just kiss him? Get *him* drunk and see what happens? He groaned and rested his head in his hands. 

All the experience he’d gathered in the past few months with all those girls didn’t help him one bit, he’d never even kissed a man before. He had no idea how Jimmy would react if he tried. He imagined sober Jimmy would just push him away, drunk Jimmy would laugh it off. He couldn’t imagine Jimmy kissing him back. 

So this was it, it was decided. Tomorrow they’d be leaving for Headley Grange, and only him and Jimmy would actually end up there, giving them a whole week to figure out their feelings for each other. Robert felt queasy with nervousness.


	5. Headley Grange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Jimmy arrive at Headley Grange and Robert tries to muster up the courage to confess his feelings for the guitarist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm well aware that Zeppelin II wasn't recorded at Headley Grange. But for the sake of the plot, please bear with me. :)

*** Headley Grange ***

Robert dropped his duffel bag for the third time and clumsily picked it back up with a sigh, finally putting it into the trunk of the car.

“You alright, Robert?” Jimmy asked, giving him a concerned look. “You seem sort of... out of it.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah... yeah, sure. Just, you know, excited about getting to record new stuff.” Robert lied, but Jimmy seemed to buy it and gave him one of those lovely, warm smiles that made Robert’s insides all gooey. 

Jimmy carefully put his black and white Danelectro in its case and put it into the back of the car as well, along with the Fender telecaster. On the backseat, he strapped two acoustic guitars. 

“Alright, I think we’re ready to go.” He said, checking the trunk again to make sure he didn’t forget anything. In the back, there were also their suitcases with some spare clothes and toiletries, as well as a cool box with ice that held some food and drinks (mostly drinks, if they were honest, but there was some fruit there as well). 

Robert nervously glanced at Jimmy and sighed again, trying desperately not to appear as nervous as he felt. He would have drank, or smoked some weed, but he didn’t want to risk it since he had to drive, considering Jimmy didn’t have a license. 

Bonzo had immediately agreed to their plan as soon as Jonesy pitched it to him, already knowing about Robert’s infatuation with the dark haired man (much to Jonesy’s surprise). 

Their plan was for Jimmy and Robert to arrive at Headley Grange first, both Jonesy and Bonzo claiming to want to spend a few more hours with their families. They’d then call as soon as the singer and the guitarist arrived, to tell them about the ‘mishap’ with their equipment. Robert was worried about how it would affect Jimmy’s mood. 

He knew the dark haired man could get moody, going all quiet and sulky for hours, sometimes days on end. He never got angry, or at least it didn’t seem like he did, he never yelled or snapped at people, he just got very, very quiet. Robert hated those moments because it felt like he couldn’t get through to Jimmy, like the older man blocked them all out and nothing could reach him. Robert hated knowing Jimmy felt bad and not being able to help him. 

For now, the other man was in a great mood, though, obviously happy to get the creative juices flowing again, and went to sit in the passenger seat of the car, softly humming to himself. Robert smiled at that, he knew Jimmy was extremely self-conscious about his voice, so it was nice to see him so relaxed around him. He took another deep breath and sat behind the wheel.

“Well, off we go, I guess.” He said and started the car. The drive to Headley Grange didn’t take all that long and with every bit they got closer to their destination, Robert got increasingly nervous. He did his best to focus on the road, which kind of helped with calming his nerves a little. “Here we are!” He exclaimed as he saw the large, old mansion appear around a corner. It was gorgeous and intimidating at the same time. 

“Oh wow... it looks amazing.” Jimmy breathed, sitting up a little in his seat to see the house. Robert parked the car right in front of the large front door, backing up towards it with the back of the car, so they’d have an easier time carrying their equipment inside. Jimmy started with his guitars while Robert took care of their suitcases and the cool box, transferring the stuff into the fridge quickly. 

The house had a large kitchen and an even bigger ‘living room’ area adjacent to the recording rooms. Upstairs, there were several bedrooms and bathrooms, the whole place had been specifically designed for bands to stay here while they were recording. 

Robert took their suitcases upstairs while Jimmy unpacked the instruments and started looking at all the other equipment the place offered. The singer picked a room for himself and one for Jimmy, although he hoped that at the end of the day, they might only need one room. He almost blushed at the thought, sighing and running a hand through his wild curls. He took a moment to compose himself, then he went back downstairs to join Jimmy. 

It didn’t take long for the old phone in the hall to ring. “Could you get that, please?” Robert asked, pretending to be very busy with an amp and a microphone. 

“Sure...” Jimmy said, disentangling himself from some cables and rushing into the hall to pick up the phone. “Hello? Yes, it’s Jimmy. Hey Bonzo... what...? What!? No... please tell me you’re kidding.” Robert heard Jimmy say. “What the fuck! No... how does that even happen?? How do you lose a fucking drum kit??” He heard Jimmy huff and sigh. “Alright.... ok. Yes, please call back and tell me when you’re going to make it here.” He hung up.

“Jimmy? What happened?” Robert called, anxious to see the guitarists reaction. 

“Well. Apparently whoever was in charge of bringing Bonzo’s and Jonesy’s stuff here... fucking *lost* it.” Jimmy hissed, his voice barely above a whisper. “They don’t know where their instruments are. They’re gonna call back as soon as they find out.” He said.

Robert noticed that Jimmy had clenched his hands into fists and... they were trembling. He cursed himself mentally for causing Jimmy such anger. 

“Fuck.” He said, shaking his head. “Hey... it’s gonna be fine. I’m sure they’re gonna find it.” He then said soothingly, going to place his hands on Jimmy’s shoulders. 

“I don’t get it, how did they just lose a whole bloody drum kit?” Jimmy wondered. “I’d get it if they only lost a part or something but... the whole shipment seems to have gone!”

“I don’t know... oh fuck... Jimmy, relax, you’re hurting yourself!” Robert gasped, taking the older mans hands into his own. The long fingernails had dug into Jimmy’s palm, he’d clenched his fists so hard they had broken the skin and drawn blood. The singer felt awfully guilty, all of that was his fault. 

“Oh...” Jimmy said, looking down at his hands, still held by Robert’s. “I... I’m sorry.” He whispered, embarrassed. “I just... I hate it so much when things go wrong.”

“Oh Jimmy...” Robert sighed and pulled the slightly shorter man into a hug. He felt Jimmy stiffen momentarily, before slowly relaxing against him, resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “Come on, let me disinfect those scratches, we don’t want you to get an infection or something.” Robert then said, gently pulling Jimmy along into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of Whiskey. “Come here.” He called Jimmy towards the sink. “Hands.” He ordered and Jimmy held his hands over the sink. Robert poured some of the alcohol on the small, but deep scratches and Jimmy hissed.

“Oowww...” He said but didn’t pull his hands away, waiting for Robert to rinse the small wounds properly. The singer then went to car quickly, knowing there were some band aids in the first aid kit in the car. He returned and gently put two large band aids on the palms of Jimmy’s hands. He noticed Jimmy smiling at him oddly. “Don’t you think this is a bit much? They’re just scratches...” He asked. Robert shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so. You’re our guitarist and your hands are important. If dirt gets into those scratches and you get an infection, you won’t be able to play for weeks.” He explained and Jimmy nodded.

“You’re probably right.” He sighed, flexing his fingers a little. The phone then rang again. 

“I’ll get it this time, you sit down and relax.” He said. He saw Jimmy grabbing the bottle of Whiskey from the sink as he left the room to answer the phone. 

“Alright, I have good news and bad news.” He said as he returned. Jimmy was now sitting on the little sofa with the flower print, nursing the bottle of Whiskey. He took the bottle from the guitarist and took a swig as well, making a face.

“Ok? Good news first, then.” Jimmy sighed. 

“They found the lost stuff.” Robert said and Jimmy nodded.

“Alright...? What’s the bad news then?” 

“It’s in India.” Robert all but whispered. 

“In. India.” Jimmy repeated, then groaned. “How did... what... even...??” He stammered and grabbed the bottle from Robert’s hands. 

“There was a mixup and they send the stuff to India via plane, instead of here, via train.” Robert explained. “And... due to some problems with the customs office... it’s gonna take them a week to get it back here. Bonzo and Jonesy are gonna stay with their family until then.” He said. 

Jimmy was quiet, staring at the bottle in his hands. After a few minutes, he sighed. “What are we gonna do? We won’t meet the deadline, they’re gonna cancel our contract and everything is going to be over.” He whispered.

“What? No! Jimmy!” Robert said, shocked. “Bullshit! It’s not that bad, Atlantic already said we can take all the time we needed...” He said, staring at the guitarist. “We’re still here, too, you know? You and me? We can already write some stuff! I know you have ideas! I already have some lyrics, too!” He said.

Jimmy turned his head and looked at him. “Really? Should we really start without them?” He asked and Robert nodded. 

“They said it’s fine. I think they’re actually glad that they get to spend more time with their families.” He explained. Jimmy nodded.

“True... I’m sure they are.” He sighed and took another swig from the bottle. It was already more than half empty.

“Hey... I think you had enough.” Robert chuckled and took the bottle from the dark haired man, who pouted, but didn’t protest. He simply lent against Robert’s shoulder, like he often did when he was drunk. The blonde put his arm around the skinnier man. “I’m sorry this caused you so much distress.” He whispered. Jimmy turned his head a little to look up at Robert.

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t lose the equipment.” He said and Robert almost snorted. ‘If you only knew...’ he thought and sighed.

“I know... I still feel sorry, seeing you like this.” He said gently, taking Jimmy’s hands into his own again.

“I’m sorry I overreacted.” Jimmy said. “I honestly thought... I honestly thought, for a moment, this is it, they’re gonna cancel our contract and Led Zeppelin is over.” He grimaced.

“They would never do that. We’re good and they know that. They will give us all the time we need, even if it takes us a year to make another album. Which it won’t.” Robert soothed, gently caressing the back of Jimmy’s hand, surprised that the other let him.

“True.” Jimmy smilied. “We really are pretty good, huh?” 

“Yep!” Robert beamed. “Hey, we should celebrate the beginning of the recording of our new album!” He said. 

“Uhm... wow, that was quite the sentence, there, Mr. Poet.” Jimmy grinned. “How’d you wanna celebrate?” He asked. 

“Champagne!” Robert grinned, get up from the sofa to get a bottle of Champagne and two glasses, then plop himself back down on the sofa next to Jimmy, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Didn’t you just tell me I had enough to drink?” He asked, amused.

“Yeah, Whiskey. This stuff barely has any alcohol compared to that.” He winked, popping open the bottle of champagne. He melted as he noticed that Jimmy jumped slightly at the pop, that was adorable. He poured a generous amount for each of them. “To Led Zeppelin II.” He said. 

“To Led Zeppelin II.” Jimmy repeated and raised his glass to meet Robert’s. It didn’t take them long to finish the large bottle of champagne, and along with the whiskey they had before they, they were both pleasantly tipsy, Jimmy more so than Robert, having had more whisky. 

The smaller man had shuffled closer again, as he usually did when he was tipsy, again resting his head on Robert’s shoulder. The singer just couldn’t help himself and started playing with Jimmy’s hair. It was much longer now than it was when they first met, thick, black and glossy, utterly gorgeous, and Robert loved every single strand of it. Jimmy’s breath hit Robert’s neck as he laughed softly, making the younger man shiver ever so slightly.

“What are you doing, playing with my hair?” He asked, but he didn’t move away. On the contrary, he moved a little closer, pressing his side to the side of Roberts body. They’d never been so close (appart from a hug or two they shared after a concert, but those lasted for a few seconds only... this was different. Very different.). 

“What? It’s nice. I love your hair.” Robert said softly. He was terribly nervous again, but tried not to let it show. Jimmy giggled.

“I like yours, too.” The guitarist quipped, reaching up to let one of Robert’s ringlets curl around his finger. “It’s so golden and nice... unlike mine.” He added. There it was. Jonesy had been right, apparently.

Robert gathered all his courage and sighed. “Jimmy... Jimmy, you are absolutely gorgeous.” He whispered. The smaller man gave a humorless laugh.

“Bullshit. I’m awkward. I’m pale. I’m too skinny and gangly, I have ugly, black fucking hair. Weird puffy eyes, strange tiny nose...”

“I love you.” Robert blurted out, cutting Jimmy off. Jimmy was silent for a moment, then he raised his eyes and stared at Robert. 

A second or two later, he jumped up and stormed out of the room. Robert heard a door bang. His heart sank and he felt cold dread spreading from his chest all through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that cliffhanger, but hey, you got two chapters today! :P


	6. Convince me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy had run off, leaving Robert to ponder what to do next, try to talk to Jimmy or leave him alone, giving him space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, the rating of the fic just changed... I wonder why. I have no idea...

*** Convince me***

Robert felt sick to his stomach. He was still on the sofa Jimmy just left him on and he felt absolutely rooted to it, unable to move a muscle. He was shocked. His whole body felt heavy and the only sound he heard was the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

This wasn’t what he expected, this wasn’t the reaction he’d expected. He’d expected Jimmy to tell him he didn’t feel the same and that they could be friends, yes, but he hadn’t expected the other man to just run away and slam a door like that. 

A moment or two later, it started to hurt. It started in the middle of his chest and slowly spread throughout his whole body and Robert wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. 

He was also scared. Scared that he’d ruined their friendship, ruined the band, that everything would be over. Panic took hold of the singer and he finally mustered the energy to get up. He needed to talk to Jimmy, to apologize, to make it right. 

Robert quickly moved through the house, rushed up the stairs and stopped in front of the one door upstairs that was closed.

“J-Jimmy?” He asked. He listened for an answer, but there was only silence. A second later, he thought he heard something and stepped a little closer to the door. He heard what sounded like muffled sobs. Jimmy was crying. “Jimmy, please, let me in, I’m sorry, please let’s talk!” He called. 

“Leave me alone.” Came a small voice from inside the room, wrecked with little sobs. Robert bit the inside of his cheek. It hurt to hear Jimmy like that, and it confused the blonde. Why would he be crying? Robert would have understood anger, maybe even disgust, but this? 

“Jimmy please... please let me in?” He asked again. “I just want to talk to you. Please.” 

For a while, there was silence, then he heard soft shuffling in front of the door and it unlocked. He heard the same sounds shuffle behind the door again and it was silent again. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Jimmy was sitting with his back to the door, on the bed, clutching one of the pillows to his chest. His shoulders were shaking ever so slightly. “Why would you do this to me?” He whispered in such a small voice, Robert almost didn’t hear. He stayed in the doorway, afraid to move closer. He didn’t want to scare Jimmy away again. 

“Do what, Jimmy? I... I don’t understand.” He said, desperate. He slowly closed the door and leant against it, sliding down to sit on the floor. “What did I do?” 

Jimmy huffed. “What did you do? You played this awful, cruel prank on me, you bastard!” He hissed and started sobbing again. Robert frowned, watching Jimmy’s arms move around himself as if to hug himself, to comfort himself somehow. 

“You’re making no sense! I didn’t... what prank?” Robert asked, shaking his head. 

“Stop pretending you don’t know!” Jimmy cried. “You did it, you hurt me, humiliated me. Congratulations! What more do you want?”

Robert was speechless. He honestly had no idea what the brunette was talking about. He rested his head in his hands. “I... I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.” He whispered, trying hard not to start crying as well. 

“Just tell me why, Robert. Did Bonzo put you up to this? Make fun of the faggot? Break his heart? Pretend you love him, get his hopes up!” Jimmy sobbed. “Of course you noticed that I fell hopelessly in love with you! Couldn’t you have let it go? Take it as a compliment? Why make fun of me? Why try to hurt me?” 

Realization dawned on Robert as he listened to Jimmy and he groaned. “For fucks sake, Jimmy. I’m not... I’d never... Bloody hell!” He gasped, shaking his head. “I had no idea you liked me, too, until Jonesy told me.” He said.

“Oh, so he put you up to it? Jonesy? Really?” Jimmy asked, sounding utterly defeated.

“Wha... for fucks sake, are you even listening to me?” Robert yelled. “Nobody put me up to anything, this isn’t a fucking prank! I love you, you stupid, insecure bloody oaf!” 

The guitarist didn’t react, he just hugged himself tighter, wiping his tears on the pillow in his arms. Robert sighed and got up from where he was sitting on the floor, approaching the bed. He sat next to Jimmy and reached out to put his hand on the skinny shoulder. Jimmy flinched. 

“I mean it, Jimmy. I fell in love with you so quickly, hell, even that first night, when you first approached me in that seedy little bar in Birmingham, you took my breath away!” He said honestly, moving a little closer. Jimmy shook his head.

“Bullshit. Why... how could you ever love... me?” Jimmy asked. He said the last word with such disgust, it sent a cold chill down Roberts spine. 

“Baby... why would you say something like that?” He whispered, gently trying to make Jimmy turn around, to face him, but Jimmy shook his hand off. 

“How could I not? You.... you’re everything I’m not. You’re beauty, you’re light, you’re warmth and happiness...” The smaller man whispered. 

Robert actually smiled. “And you’re beautiful to me. You’re the darkness to my light. Opposites attract, baby...” He whispered, reaching out again to touch Jimmy’s shoulder once more. The other man flinched again, but didn’t shake it off this time. 

“If... if this is a prank, I suggest you stop it now, Robert. Because if you continue, and it turns out to be just that, you may actually kill me.” He whispered. Robert shivered at the way Jimmy’s voice sounded.

“I swear it is not a prank. I... Bonzo and Jonesy know about this, yes. It was Jonesy’s idea to get their stuff lost for a week so we’d have some time together... just the two of us. He said... he said he couldn’t bear to watch us pine for each other anymore and we needed to figure stuff out.” Robert chuckled. “So yes, the part of them knowing about this and Jonesy setting most of this up is true. But the part where I’m stupidly, madly in love with you in also true!” He explained.

He closed the distance between them on the bed and wrapped his arms around Jimmy. The brunette was as stiff as cardboard in his arms, but he didn’t let go. He felt Jimmy trembling ever so slightly in his arms, once in a while a sob shook his body. “I don’t understand.” He whispered after a while. 

Robert sensed that words wouldn’t get him any further here, Jimmy wouldn’t believe him no matter how often he told him. He let go of the other man, but put his hands on his shoulders and turned him around towards him. Jimmy let it happen, but clutched his pillow even more tightly to his chest, staring down at it, letting his hair cover most of his face, hiding. Robert gently moved his hands to cup Jimmy’s cheeks, carefully moving the thick, dark locks aside so he could see the other man’s face. 

It hurt to see Jimmy like that, so utterly sad and defeated and scared, but Robert thought he was beautiful. His cheeks were red, as were his lips, his eyes were wet, making his eyelashes look even darker and thicker. Like this, he looked even younger than before and Robert felt so, so protective. “My goodness, you’re gorgeous.” He whispered and moved one of his hands so two of his fingers were underneath Jimmy’s chin and he could lift the brunette’s head. To his surprise, Jimmy let it all happen, blinking a few times. A few more tears fell from his eyes as he did. 

Slowly, Robert moved closer and ever so gently pressed his lips against Jimmy’s, still terrified he’s going to scare the skinnier man away again. When the other made no move to pull away, Robert slid the hand that he had used to raise Jimmy’s head to the back of his neck and pulled him a little closer, gently moving his lips against the other’s. He got no reaction, so he pulled back again. 

Jimmy sat in front of him, still clutching the pillow in a death grip. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. He was so beautiful it almost hurt and Robert moved in again, gently pecking his lips.

“I love you.” He whispered against them and he heard the sound of fabric shifting and Jimmy let go of the pillow. The next thing he felt was Jimmy’s trembling hands grabbing at his shoulders, at his shirt, pulling him in closer, and he smiled against the guitarists lips. This time, Jimmy kissed him back, pulling him closer and finally moving his lips against Roberts.

The blonde sighed and wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s waist and pulled the skinnier man against his chest. He slowly deepened the kiss, sucking the others lower lip between his own, massaging it, and gasped softly as he felt Jimmy’s tongue sneak between his lips. He let his own tongue meet the other’s and moaned at the contact and felt Jimmy smile against him in return, then pull back. 

“So you are as noisy as you are on stage, hm?” Jimmy whispered teasingly, albeit still looking terribly insecure. Robert felt himself blush and laughed. 

“So... do you believe me now?” He asked instead, looking at the smaller man through his lashed. Jimmy seemed to consider for a moment.

“I... it... this isn’t easy for me, Robert.” He whispered, sitting back on the bed to get out of Robert’s embrace. “I don’t... I don’t *do* love. I don’t *do* feelings. It’s... difficult.” He finished. “I’ve never been in love. Before, I mean.” He added. “I thought it was all just a load of bullshit, that it was all just about sex, but... I guess I was wrong.” He sighed. “I guess I caught a bad case of the feelings.” 

Robert laughed. “Of course you would talk about this like it’s a disease.” He shook his head. “So... so what does this mean?” He then asked. Jimmy shrugged.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I can do this. I have no idea, I’ve never felt like this before.” Jimmy said. “You know I’m not good with feelings. I don’t talk about them. I try not to have them. But that’s not an option, so I’ll have to find a way to deal with it.” 

“You have no problem being with all those groupies.” Robert whispered, looking away.

“But that is just sex. It means nothing. It’s just harmless fun. It’s just about feeling good. It’s a physical thing. With you it’s... different. This is... more. And it’s scary as fuck.” Jimmy said. 

“I’m sorry you feel like that. I... I love being in love. I love the feeling it gives me, it’s exciting, it’s fun, it’s warm and beautiful. I wished you could feel that too.” He answered. 

“Maybe... maybe you can show me.” Jimmy offered after a while, taking Robert’s hand in his own. “I’m... I’m not the easiest person to be with. I know that. I know I’m moody and I can be silent and cold. But if you really want this, I... I’m willing to give it a try.” 

Robert looking up at him, beaming with joy. “Of fucking course I do!” He exclaimed and pulled Jimmy into his arms again, almost knocking the air out of the smaller man’s lungs. 

“Ooof. Hey... easy.” Jimmy laughed, wrapping his arms around Robert’s neck. He didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Robert immediately attacked his lips again, kissing him hard. 

Robert soon broke the kiss again, staring at Jimmy in wonder. “I’ve never kissed a guy before.” He admitted. Jimmy gave him a little smirk. 

“And? What do you think?” He asked. He seemed a lot more confident now, with the more physical side of the whole thing, no longer talking about feelings. This, he was used to, this, he could handle. He was in his element, so to speak.

“I like it. I like your stubble. I like how big your hands are.” He said, leaning into the hand that was still cupping his face. It felt so different than the small, soft hands those girls touched him with. “The way you hold me... so different than the girls I’ve kissed. You kiss differently, too... more... forceful. I like that.” He said. “Have you... done this before?” He then asks.

Jimmy nodded. “A few times. No, you don’t know them.” he added at Robert’s curious look. “It’s been a while, too... on tour, it was only girls.” Robert looked at him for a moment, then pulled him back in for another kiss.

This one didn’t start innocently, like a peck, it was a heated, open-mouthed kiss right away, their tongues sliding against each other. The singer moaned into the kiss again, already almost painfully hard in his tight pants, just from a bit of kissing. 

Jimmy seemed to lose his patience then, pushing Robert up against the wall the bed was standing against. It was a small, one person bed and the two rather tall men didn’t have a lot of room on it. Robert leant against the wall, sitting on the bed, and Jimmy straddled him, effectively sitting in the blonde’s lap. 

“Oh fuck...” Robert cursed as Jimmy, obviously on purpose, rubbed against the bulge in his jeans with a knowing grin on his face, before kissing the taller man again. He continued to grind against the singer as he explored his mouth. Robert felt that Jimmy was just as hard as he was. 

He broke the kiss after a while, looking up at Jimmy (who now seemed, thanks to the position he was in, taller than Robert) and started tugging at the guitarists flower-print button down shirt. “I want this... gone.” He growled. Jimmy smiled and sat up a little, leaning back just a bit, so Robert could reach the buttons. 

The younger man quickly started to work on them, careful not to tear any of the buttons off despite how eager he was to get the other man out of his clothes. He unbuttoned the shirt quickly and started sliding it down Jimmy’s shoulders. The shirt was then tossed aside and Jimmy looked at Robert, a hint of insecurity back on his face. 

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?” Robert whispered, running his fingertips up the side of Jimmy’s torso, making him shiver. 

“I... I’m starting to believe it... with the way you look at me... and this.” Jimmy answered, moving his hips a little to rub his own bulge against Robert’s. The blonde leaned in to trail soft kisses along Jimmy’s collarbone, then down the center of his chest. He felt Jimmy lean back a little, arching his back and supported him with his hands on the small of his back. He trailed a few more gentle pecks across Jimmy’s chest, then closed his lips around a small nipple, sucking lightly, then lapping at it with the very tip of his tongue. He smirked as he felt it harden against his tongue. 

When he looked up at Jimmy again, the brunette had his head thrown back slightly, eyes closed, lips parted, and he was breathing more heavily already. Robert thought he’d never seen a more beautiful or more erotic sight. Jimmy opened his eyes at the lack of attention, looking back down at the other man and Robert bit his lips at the look in Jimmy’s eyes, heavy lidded, blown pupils and all. 

The guitarist kissed him again and started fiddling with the shirt Robert was still wearing (not that it covered a lot, Robert’s shirts never did). It was one of those floral women’s blouses, tied around his waist, and Jimmy quickly opened the knot. Robert sat up to get rid of the shirt, tossing it in the general direction they had tossed Jimmy’s earlier. 

The brunette moved closer, then, pressing his chest up against Robert’s, and started grinding against him again. 

“Hmmm... Jimmy... as much... ah... I’m enjoying the dry humping... the jeans need to go.” Robert said in between moans. Jimmy chuckled.

“Agreed.” He murmured against Robert’s mouth and immediately started to unbutton the other’s jeans, but it proved a little difficult with how he was sitting in Robert’s lap. The blonde laughed.

“You know, it’s not that I don’t want you in my lap, but I think you need to get up, at least for a moment.” He said, amused. Jimmy pouted, but scooted off of Robert’s lap. The singer slid off his own jeans, so Jimmy did the same with his, smirking at Robert as the blonde ended up entirely naked, Jimmy was left in briefs.

“I always wondered if there was room for underwear in those tight jeans. Looks like there really, really isn’t.” He laughed. Robert shrugged. 

“It’s pretty convenient at times, you know.” He grinned. “Take those off.” He then added, motioning to Jimmy’s underwear.

“Oh, bossy.” Jimmy teased, but complied and tossed the last offending garment aside as well. Robert was left staring for a moment. He knew he was pretty well endowed, but Jimmy was almost as big as he himself was, at least when it came down to length. The brunette’s cock was a little slimmer than his own, though. “Aww, don’t go all shy on me, now...” Jimmy purred and climbed back in Robert’s lap. 

“I just... I’ve never... I don’t...” Robert stammered, resting his hands on Jimmy’s skinny hips. 

“You don’t know what to do?” Jimmy asked and Robert nodded, stunned at the guitarists sudden confidence. “Now, now, you’ve touched yourself before, haven’t you? You know what feels good...” Jimmy whispered. “Let’s just do whatever feels good.” 

That, Robert understood, and he had an idea just what might feel good. Moving his hands from Jimmy’s hips down to his butt, he pulled the skinny man closer, then reached between them to wrap his hand around both of their cocks. “Like this?” He asked. Jimmy nodded.

“Yeah, just like that.” He said, slightly breathlessly. “That’s good.” He breathed as Robert started to move his hand up and down slowly, keeping a firm grip on them both. Jimmy kissed him again, heated and hungrily, his hands roaming Robert’s chest. 

Robert used his free hand to teasingly run his fingertips up and down Jimmy’s side again, eliciting a delicate gooseflesh all over the smaller man’s body, then moving on to pinch a nipple again. 

Jimmy starting to push up into Robert’s fist, now holding on to the other’s shoulders, panting softly. He reached down between them as well, starting to rub his thumb over the head of Robert’s cock, then his own. The singer moaned loudly.

“Jimmy, I... I won’t last...” Robert panted. 

“It’s ok... it’s ok, me neither.” Jimmy whispered back, “Come on, come for me.” He whispered and Robert was gone. He moved his hand faster on their cocks, gripping them tighter and moaned as Jimmy flicked his thumb across the head of his cock once more, burying his face in the crook of Jimmy’s neck as he came.

He kept his hand moving though and felt Jimmy thrust up against it a few more times before he, too, came, unlike Robert without a single sound. Jimmy rested his head on Roberts shoulder in turn, trying to calm his breathing. 

The blonde pulled Jimmy against his chest, wiping his hand on the blanket that covered the bed, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Jimmy allowed himself to be manhandled, resting against Robert, eyes closed, a blissed out expression on his face. 

“That was... that was...” Robert started, but trailed off. Jimmy smirked.

“Yeah, it was...” He agreed, somewhat amused, and nuzzled Robert’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I hoped you guys enjoyed that! It's been sooooo long since I wrote anything even remotely smutty!! Be gentle with me, ok?? I'd love some feedback, please and thank you!


	7. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Jimmy spend their first morning as lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who left feedback so far! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Alright, so this chapter is almost completely PWP, well, there is some plot to move the story along, but it is very smutty. Hope you enjoy! :) Please let me know what you think!

*** The morning after ***

They spent the rest of the evening in the small bed, cuddling and making out. Robert wanted to talk, he wanted to tell Jimmy how much he loves him, but he was too afraid of scaring Jimmy away again with too much talking about feelings and that kind of stuff, so he didn’t. He simply enjoyed having Jimmy close, and more or less relaxed and at ease, at that, so he kissed him, caressed him and held him close. Quite frankly, Robert was surprised Jimmy allowed him all that, he hadn’t seemed the cuddly type. Maybe it was the alcohol.

He also desperately wanted to know how the guitarist felt, but Jimmy was... well, Jimmy. He wasn’t going to just wear his heart on his sleeve, now, was he? Jimmy always said he was better at expressing his feelings with his guitar rather than with his mouth. 

The next morning, when Robert woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was hungry as hell. Of course, they’d totally forgotten about dinner between all the drama and making out. 

The other thing he noticed was the lack of a warm body pressed close to his own. The bed was empty, Jimmy was gone. For a horrible moment, Robert thought he’d only dreamt that Jimmy actually liked him, too. That none of yesterday actually happened. 

He was reassured, however, when he opened his eyes and saw the clothes he wore yesterday, scattered across the floor. Actually, he saw his jeans, but instead of his own shirt, there was Jimmy’s shirt. The guitarist’s trousers and Robert’s shirt were missing. 

The singer sat up and stretched, then got up and put on his jeans. He also picked up Jimmy’s shirt and smiled. There was no way he’d fit into it without tearing the seams of the sleeves, so he just tied it around his waist instead. Had Jimmy put on his shirt? He couldn’t wait to get downstairs and see Jimmy again, but he took the time to pop into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn’t want to greet Jimmy with morning breath. Once he was done, he almost bounced down the stairs. 

Robert slowed down as he heard a soft tune coming from the kitchen. Jimmy was playing one of the acoustic guitars he had brought. He was even humming along softly. The blonde didn’t want him to stop, so he slowly crept up on the kitchen. 

Jimmy was sitting at the table, a steaming cup of tea in front of him. One of his legs was slung across the other and the guitar was resting on his knee as he was gently plucking the strings. His eyes were closed and he had a little smile on his face.

He was indeed wearing Robert’s shirt. It looked huge on Jimmy, and Robert thought it was simultaneously the most adorable, and the hottest thing he’s ever seen. The singer leant against the doorway and watched Jimmy play for a while. 

“I know you’re there... I can feel you watching me.” Jimmy said once he finished his song. He opened his eyes and looked up at Robert. “Good morning.” The man with the long, wavy black hair gave Robert a little smile. 

“Morning.” Robert smiled back. “You look amazing.” He breathed. A surprised laugh bubbled out of Jimmy. 

“Why, thank you. You’re not bad yourself.” He answered, letting his eyes wander over Robert’s bare chest appreciatively. Robert breathed a sigh of relief. So Jimmy didn’t want to act as if yesterday never happened, he was still ok with this. “Come on, join me, there’s tea for you, too. I can make coffee, if you prefer coffee.” Jimmy said.

“Tea is perfect, thank you.” Robert answered and entered the kitchen. He walked around the table towards Jimmy and leaned down to gently kiss the other man. He tasted like sweet tea and raspberry jelly and... simply Jimmy, it was absolutely perfect. “I love seeing you wear my clothes.” He purred against the soft lips. 

Jimmy chuckled. “I thought you would. That’s why I put it on, you seem like the... possessive kind.” He said, amused. Robert blushed. 

“Do I?.... Well, do you... mind?” He asked, going to get a cup and a spoon for himself before sitting down at the table.

“Not at all. Would I have worn your shirt and mentioned it if I did?” Jimmy asked, smiling. 

“I guess you wouldn’t...” Robert said, pouring himself some tea. “It’s just...” He blushed a deeper shade of red, making Jimmy raise an eyebrow at him. “You seemed to... like being... in charge. Yesterday.” He mumbled. Jimmy laughed again.

“Ah. I see where this is going.” He said, still amused with how shy Robert now seemed. Robert couldn’t help but fidget with the handle of his cup, this was quite the conversation, over breakfast and all. “I mean, you’re not wrong, I do enjoy being dominant in bed.” Jimmy deadpanned and Robert almost spat out the sip of tea he just took. “You must have heard the stories...”

“I... I have.” Robert answered, clearing his throat. “I didn’t think it was true... I thought those birds just said those things to get attention.” He said. His jeans had become uncomfortably tight at Jimmy’s confession. The brunette looked at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“I think I’ll leave it up to you to find out what is true and what isn’t.” He said. He had put his guitar down and was leaving on the table now, his cup of tea in his hands, and he looked at Robert over the rim of the little cup. 

“Well I can already tell you’re a bit of a sadist because you’re enjoying this way, *way* too much.” Robert complained, shifting uncomfortably on his chair. 

“Awww, Robert... you’re the shirtless one, shouldn’t I be the one wriggling on his chair?” Jimmy offered. 

“At least I’m not giving you all sorts of ideas... my mind’s in the gutter, thanks to you.” Robert pouted. 

“Who said you’re not giving me ideas?” Jimmy grinned. “I just have more self control than you.” Robert took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. He’d never had such a steamy conversation so early in the day. He was a 20 year old boy, what did Jimmy expect? 

“Hm, I have a tough decision to make, Jimmy.” Robert sighed. The brunette raised an eyebrow inquiringly. “Find something to eat your jump your bones, right here, right now. Because I’m really, really hungry since we skipped dinner yesterday, but now I’m also really, really horny.” 

“Maybe I can help you with that decision.” Jimmy said and got up. Robert’s pulse skyrocketed, but Jimmy didn’t come over to him. He went to the cupboard and took a slice of sandwich bread. He then grabbed a jaw of raspberry jelly, Robert’s favorite, and put a generous amount on the slice of white bread. 

Once he was done, he came back to the table but sat on the chair next to Robert instead of the other side of the table, and offered the slice to Robert, who reached up to grab it.

“Ah ah ah...” Jimmy chided, shaking his head. He held the slice of break up to Robert’s lips and grinned. The singer stared at the brunette for a moment, then took a bite. “There you go, good boy.” Jimmy whispered and Robert felt like he was going to have a stroke. He might have even made a little sound, he wasn’t quite sure. Judging by the amused look on Jimmy’s face, he totally did. He let Jimmy slowly feed him the sweet slice of bread. 

There were a few traces of jelly on the guitarists fingers and Robert’s couldn’t resist, he leaned in and licked them off, drawing one of Jimmy’s fingers into his mouth to suck on it lightly. Watching Jimmy’s pupils dilate felt absolutely exhilarating, knowing that the other man wasn’t as unaffected as he tried to appear made Robert giddy. 

He swirled his tongue around Jimmy’s fingers and sucked a little harder on it, not breaking eye contact, until Jimmy pulled his hand away from Robert’s mouth to pull the younger man into a heated kiss. “That’s enough, I need... I want...” Jimmy whispered against Robert’s mouth.

“Yes? Tell me.” Robert urged. He was dizzy with lust, never would he have thought this was what is was going to be like, being with Jimmy, but it was all this and more. It was so new and different to what Robert was used to and he loved every second of it. It was incredibly intense. 

“I want your mouth on me. I want you so suck my cock.” Jimmy said huskily and Robert moaned at that as he kissed him again, hungrily. 

“Yeah... I want to, I... will you show me how?” He whispered, blinking at Jimmy through his lashes. For some reason, the older man brought out a side of Robert he didn’t even knew he had. 

Jimmy nodded. “On your knees.” He said. Robert felt another rush of blood go right between his legs at that and he did as he was told. He got up and pushed back the chair he’d been sitting on, getting on his knees on front of Jimmy, between the other’s spread legs. He immediately went for the button of Jimmy’s trousers, then unzipped them, eager. To his utter delight, Jimmy hadn’t bothered to put his underwear back on this morning, and Robert grinned as he pulled the guitarists hard cock out of his trousers. He licked his lips, then looked up at Jimmy, who chuckled. 

“You’ve had yours sucked plenty of times, you know what to do...” Jimmy said, amused. 

“I know, I just... I wanna be good...” Robert said, starting to gently stroke Jimmy, slowly moving his hand up and down. 

“You will be... just watch your teeth and you’ll be perfect.” Jimmy breathed. Robert nodded and licked his lips again. He had half a mind to just go for it, take Jimmy into his mouth and suck, but he also felt more playful than that, wanting to tease the other man a little before giving him what he really wanted.

So he leaned in and licked just along the underside of Jimmy’s cock, following a vein he found here. He made to wrap his lips around the head, but instead started dropping light, feathery kisses along the length of it, all the while gently, but firmly massaging the base with his hand. 

“Tease...” Jimmy growled as Robert starting lapping the head, swirling his tongue around it, but refusing to take it into his mouth. He had leant back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head, and watched Robert. The singer had to give it to Jimmy, he did have an amazing amount of self control. If it wasn’t for a hard cock on his hand, Robert wouldn’t have known how turned on Jimmy was. 

The blonde finally gave in, then, and took it into his mouth, making sure not to scrape the sensitive skin with his teeth. He pressed his tongue against the underside, moving it against it gently, but firmly, and sucked at the head a little. 

Jimmy closed his eyes and let his head rest back against his arms. Robert was determined to make him moan this time, or least sigh or *something*, so he started bobbing his head a little, just like he’d seen (and felt) all those girls do it on him. His eyes never left Jimmy, and it seemed to work, the brunette was breathing more heavily now, occasionally biting his lower lip. 

“Yeah, just like that... you’re doing so well...” Jimmy breathed and Robert doubled his efforts, moving his hand faster on the part of Jimmy’s cock that he couldn’t fit into his mouth, gripping him a little more firmly, and sucking harder as he bobbed his head, still using his tongue to massage. He could tell Jimmy was getting close.

It didn’t take much longer and Jimmy reached down to tap his shoulder gently, warning him that he was about to come, but Robert kept sucking him, wanting the older man finish in his mouth. He knew how much better it felt and he wanted to give that to Jimmy. He let the other’s cock slip from his mouth for a second to swirl his tongue around the head and lick at the slit which made Jimmy’s breath hitch and buck his hips slightly, before taking him back into his mouth.

Jimmy arched his back a little, panting softly by now, and Robert felt him throb in his mouth as he came, a salty, bitter taste filling his mouth. He was quite proud that he managed not to choke, and he swallowed. That wasn’t bad at all for a first time, he thought. 

He was reminded of his own arousal almost painfully as he let Jimmy’s cock slip from his mouth. He was throbbing and there was a wet spot at the crotch of his jeans. Despite everything, Robert was still a little disappointed that he again didn’t coax a single sound from his lover. Jimmy looked down at him and smiled. 

“See, you were amazing...” He whispered. “Come here.” He patted his thighs. While Robert got up, Jimmy put himself back into his trousers and closed them. The blonde sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s neck. The guitarist chuckled. “You’ve got some...” he trailed off and reached for one of the napkins on the table and wiped the corner of Robert’s mouth. The singer blushed, despite everything. 

“Now, you seem to have a little problem.” Jimmy whispered, glancing down at the stain on Robert’s jeans. He untied the sleeved of the shirt Robert still had tied around his waist, letting it drop to the floor, and started to kiss the singers neck. Robert felt Jimmy’s hands caressing his back, then his sides, then his chest. He shivered and moaned softly.

The girls he’s been with never touched him like that, usually they just lay there, actually. He could never go back to that, not after this, it felt incredible to feel those beautiful, elegant, large hands touch him like that. 

Robert kept his eyes closed, focusing on the sensations Jimmy’s lips on his neck and his shoulders gave him, as well as the other mans’s fingertips on his torso. Soon, he felt his jeans being opened. 

“Alright, get up for a moment.” Jimmy prompted gently and Robert did, shimmying out of his jeans as Jimmy pulled them down, stepping out of them. “Hop on the table.” 

Robert blinked at Jimmy. “On... the table?” He asked, blushing. Jimmy grinned. 

“Yes. On the table. Up.” He prompted again and Robert did as he was told again, sitting on the sturdy wooden table, shivering at the cold wood against his bare butt and thighs. Jimmy pulled his chair close to the table and it dawned on Robert what the older man was up to. “I just want to return the favor...” Jimmy purred, running his hands up the blonde’s legs, spreading them so he could sit between them, much like Robert had sat between his earlier, only he wasn’t kneeling. 

Jimmy started kissing the inside of his thighs and Robert gasped. He had no idea he was even sensitive in that area, but as it turns out, he was. Very much so. He moaned as Jimmy kissed his was up, all the way from his knees to the seam of his leg, licking along the sensitive skin there. The dark haired man kissed Robert’s lower belly, carefully avoiding the throbbing, leaking arousal, then did the same to Robert’s other leg and Robert wanted to scream.

“Who... who’s a tease, now?” He panted, looking down at Jimmy who flashed him a wicked grin. 

“I never said I’m not...” Jimmy said, almost innocently. He then licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Robert’s cock, lifting it from where it was pressed up against Robert’s lower belly. He gave it a few firm strokes, then took as much of it as he could into his mouth. Robert was quite big, so Jimmy also had to use his hands. 

The blonde threw his head back and moaned loudly, trying hard to resist the urge to thrust up into Jimmy’s mouth. His hands gripped the edge of the table hard, knuckles turning white. 

“Jimmy...” He panted as the brunette started moving his head, slowly bobbing up at down, looking up at Robert, watching his face. Jimmy’s free hand came up to cup Robert’s balls, gently massaging as he sucked and Robert cried out, bucking his hips slightly. 

His orgasm took him by surprise, coming so quickly and suddenly as Jimmy sucked him hard and stroked him firmly with his hand, he had no time to warn the other man. He cried out and arched his back, screaming out the other man’s name loudly. 

Having had no warning whatsoever, Jimmy ended up choking a tiny bit, some of the milky liquid dribbling down his chin. He let Robert’s cock slip from his mouth and wiped it with the back of his hand. 

“Oh fuck... I... I’m sorry Jimmy, I... I couldn’t help it, it just happened...” He stammered, still panting. 

“It’s alright.” Jimmy said and grinned at him again. “Really, it is. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He smirked, sitting back in his chair, licking his lips. He looked like he thoroughly enjoyed making Robert lose it like that. 

Robert took a deep breath, steadying himself, then blushed deeply. He’d only just realized he was completely naked while Jimmy was fully dressed. It made him feel vulnerable and for some reason, he really, really liked that. Jimmy must have noticed because he gave him a knowing smile. 

“We’re not going to get *anything* done at this rate.” Robert groaned, hopping off of the table to put his jeans back on. He grimaced as he noticed that he’s soiled them more than he thought he did initially, and let them drop back to the floor. “Ok, I’m not putting those back on.” Jimmy laughed. 

“Maybe we just need to get it out of our systems, we have apparently been lusting after each other for almost a year by now...” He offered with a wink. “We do have all week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please do let me know what you liked, what you did't like, if you want more... we still haven't found out why this is called Kashmir, right? There has to be more! :P


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert still isn't quite sure what to make of Jimmy, his behaviour and his moods. He just wants Jimmy to trust him, to believe he really loves him, but it's not that easy.

*** Nightmares ***

They actually managed to get some work done later that day, Jimmy sitting down and working on the little tune he’d been playing when Robert woke up, the singer sitting next to him, scribbling down lines and phrases that popped into his head as he listened. They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company while they worked. 

Jimmy got up to switch to one of the electric guitars a little later, working on some heavier stuff, soon coming up with an amazing riff Robert couldn’t get out of his head anymore. He watched Jimmy play, amazed at the brunette’s sheer talent and how he felt every note Jimmy played. He quickly scribbled down a few more lines that popped into his head, scratching something here and there, adding different words and changing some lines. 

After a while, he noticed the old phone in the hall ringing (he almost missed it, he was sitting right next to Jimmy’s amp after all), and got up to take the call. 

“Hello? Robert here.” He answered.

“Hey Rob’. How’s it going?!” He heard Jonesy’s voice coming out of the receiver. 

“Oh hey Jonesy... yeah it’s...” He blushed. “It’s going well. I mean, it’s going really, really well.” He breathed. The bassist laughed.

“Are we talking music here ooooor....” He trailed off suggestively and Robert blushed deeper. 

“Both, actually. We already have two songs, I think.” Robert said. “And yeah... you were right. He does seem to like me, too.” 

“I’m glad Robert, honestly. Congratulations.” Jonesy said earnestly and Robert could hear the smile in his voice. “It was about time, the two of you were awful!” 

“Yeah, absolutely horrible!” He heard Bonzo shouting from somewhere in the background. 

“Bonzo’s with you? I thought you wanted to spend time with your families...” Robert asked.

“Bonzo and Pat are both here with the little one. We thought we’d spend some time together, all of us.” Jonesy replied. “Oh, by the way, I’ve got news, too.” He said.

“Yeah? What is it?” Robert asked, excited.

“Mo’s pregnant. I’m gonna be a Dad, Robert!” Jonesy said happily and Robert whistled.

“Well, congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” The singer exclaimed, looking up as Jimmy entered the big hall. “Jimmy, Jonesy’s gonna be a Dad!” He told him. 

“Let me talk to him, too, please.” Jimmy smiled. “Hey... congratulations, awesome news!” He said, taking the receiver from Robert. “I’m very happy for you, too...” Robert couldn’t hear what the man on the other end said, but Jimmy smiled widely. “Yes, it’s going well, we’ve already got some stuff written. Robert might need a second notebook. I have a sweet little acoustic number down and a killer riff, too.... yes, it’s going to be awesome, can’t wait to hear what you guys think... and Jonesy... thank you. For... you know.” He finished, looking up at Robert with a warm, soft expression in his eyes that made the blonde melt. “Alright... we’ll do our best. See you on monday.” He finished the call and hung up the phone. 

Robert grinned at Jimmy and wrapped his arms around his neck. “We have the best friends in the world.” He beamed happily. The guitarist nodded.

“We do indeed.” He agreed and pecked Robert’s lips chastely. “Come on now, let’s get back to work, we don’t want to disappoint them.” He said and took the blonde’s hand, pulling him back into the studio. Robert showed Jimmy the lyrics he’d written down and explained which part of what Jimmy had been playing they were supposed to go with. Within another two hours, they had two songs almost completely done (minus bass and drums, of course, although Jimmy emulated the bassline with his guitar, just to get an idea of what it’s going to sound like),

“We did it!” Robert said, grinning at Jimmy excitedly. “This was fun.” Jimm nodded in agreement. 

“It was. The stuff we came up with sounds great already. I really can’t wait to show the others.” He said before he was interrupted by Robert’s stomach growling. Jimmy laughed. “Alright, let’s go have dinner.” 

Robert followed Jimmy into the kitchen where they quickly prepared some pasta with a simple tomato sauce (pretty much the only thing Jimmy knew how to make) and ate together, talking about everything they could think of. Well, Robert talked, Jimmy mostly just listened and threw in some ideas and opinions from time to time. 

They sat in the beautiful backyard after dinner, Jimmy had his acoustic guitar and they played until the sun had set, Robert singing along to whatever Jimmy played until he got too tired to sing. The blonde couldn’t have been happier, everything was so romantic, but without it being cheesy or weird, it just felt natural to be with Jimmy like this. Everything just felt... right. 

They went upstairs to get ready for bed, then. 

“Hey, there should be a room with a bigger bed at the end of the hallway...” Robert mused. “I think we should claim it. Neither Jonesy nor Bonzo is going to need it... I think we’re entitled.” He grinned.

“I think I agree...” Jimmy chuckled and followed Robert. Indeed, the room at the end of the hallway was slightly larger and it had a gorgeous king sized bed. Unlike the other 4 rooms, this one hadn’t been prepared for them, so they had to rummage through some drawers to find sheets and blankets and pillows, but in the end, the bed was cozy and nice. 

“I’m claiming this side.” Robert said, plopping himself down on the window side of the bed and Jimmy shrugged.

“All the same to me, it’s not like you’re going to stay on your side anyway...” He said with an amused glint in his eyes and Robert shot him a glare.

“What, you think I can’t stay away from you, huh?” He asked. Jimmy grinned and started taking off his clothes, down to his underwear, and got under the covers on his side of the bed, snuggling into the soft blanket. He looked absolutely adorable like that, blinking at Robert with wide, innocent eyes, his thick, black hair fanned out on the pillow.

“I know you can’t.” He said softly. “And I don’t want you to.” He added. Robert cursed himself silently for being so weak because that was all it took for him to quickly get rid of his clothes as well and join Jimmy under the covers. 

They made out again just like they had done the night before, bringing each other off and falling asleep snuggled close to each other, Jimmy’s head tucked under Robert’s chin.

Sometime during the night, Robert was woken abruptly by Jimmy jerking awake violently in his arms, almost headbutting him in the chin. The brunette made a startled sound and moved away from Robert quickly.

“Wha... Jimmy? Baby, what’s wrong?” Robert asked sleepily, reaching over to switch on the little lamp on the nightstand.

“N-nothing... just a nightmare.” Jimmy said. Robert found him sitting on the bed, again hugging himself, just like he’d done when he was upset the other day. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh poor baby... come here, it’s alright.” He said gently, his heart going out to the other man, who sounded so small and broken right there. He opened his arms for Jimmy to come back to him. The guitarist hesitated for a moment before gingerly moving back towards Robert, pressing his body close to the other man. Robert wrapped his arms around the smaller man tightly and pulled the blanket around them both, creating a comforting cocoon around the trembling man. He could feel Jimmy’s heart still pounding madly in his chest and started to rub soothing circles on his back. “Shhh, it’s alright... you’re safe... I’m here.” He whispered. 

When Jimmy still didn’t calm down, Robert started to hum to him softly, a gentle lullaby to soothe him. That worked and he felt the guitarist relax in his arms after a while.

“Fuck... I’m such a mess.” Jimmy groaned. “I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with this. You deserve better than this...” He whispered.

“No... no, baby, don’t say that.” Robert said and kissed the top of Jimmy’s head. “I love you. No matter what, and I’m here if you need me.” He said, running his hands through Jimmy’s hair soothingly. “It’s alright, I promise. Everybody gets nightmares sometimes... everybody gets scared sometimes” He added, although he had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to this, that this wasn’t the first time Jimmy’s had a nightmare like this, that left him trembling and scared. He wondered what happened to the older man, he wondered what caused him to be so full of self doubt and loathing and what gave him such horrible nightmares. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” He offered but Jimmy shook his head quickly. 

“Thank you, but... I just... can’t.” He whispered and the way his voice broke almost broke Robert’s heart. “Just hold me, please?” 

“Of course.” He agreed, wrapping his arms even more tightly around the dark haired man, until he felt his breathing even out again, telling him he’d fallen back asleep. It took Robert a little longer to fall asleep again, his thoughts were racing. 

Jimmy was so confident and dominant at times, at least when it came to sex, but then there were these moments, with the crippling insecurity and self-consciousness, like he just couldn’t believe someone would actually want him, for more than a night, for more than just sex with a famous rock star. At least he wasn’t trying to hide this side of him from the singer anymore, he seemed to trust him. Robert needed to find out what happened to the smaller man who was now sleeping soundly, snuggled against his chest. 

He looked so small, young and vulnerable like this, Robert could barely believe this was the same man who’d told him to get on his knees and suck him off that morning. If anything, it just made him love Jimmy even more, because he wasn’t just one thing or the other, he was all of it, and Robert loved every part of him. He just needed to get through to him and make him see that he’s loved, that he doesn’t have to be afraid, and he was going to do everything he could to manage that. 

Robert wanted more of both sides of Jimmy, the dominant, sexy one as well as the sensitive, vulnerable one. He wanted to explore all of Jimmy’s desires, whatever they may be, and he wanted to wipe away his insecurities and make him feel loved and wanted. He pressed another gentle kiss to Jimmy’s forehead, then allowed himself to drift off into sleep again as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jimjam... he'll be fine. I promise!


	9. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy finally tells Robert about his nightmare. Later, Robert makes a little... discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the end of Jimmy's suffering! :) He's fine now!

*** I love you ***

When Robert woke up the next day, Jimmy was still asleep. The blonde couldn’t help but smile widely as he noticed the huge mop of black hair on his chest, Jimmy’s arm around his waist and his leg slung across his hips, fast asleep. No bad dreams were interrupting his sleep this time and Robert didn’t plan on waking the guitarist up any time soon either, wanting him to get as much rest as possible, especially after his nightmare. 

He raised his arms to cross them behind his head so he could watch Jimmy, looking so relaxed and sweet in his sleep. Robert could make out the tiniest hint of dark shadow along the brunette’s jaw, he hadn’t shaved since the last morning, and he had to hold back from reaching out and touching his face to feel it.   
It took almost another hour until Jimmy finally stirred, raising his head and blinking at Robert sleepily. 

“Mornin’...” he mumbled, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep. 

“Morning.” Robert answered, smiling at the older man. This was the first time they woke up together like this, and it felt absolutely great to Robert. He removed one of his arms from under his head to reach down and run his hand through the other’s hair. Jimmy actually closed his eyes and nuzzled Robert’s palm as he reached his cheek. 

“Robert, I... thank you.” He whispered softly, as if he was embarrassed. 

“What for, baby?” Robert asked, gently stroking along Jimmy’s cheekbone with his thumb. 

“For, you know... last night.” Jimmy mumbled. “If... if it hadn’t been for you... I wouldn’t have been able to go back to sleep. I... those nightmares... sometimes...” He struggled and shook his head, unable to put his feelings into words for now. “Just... thank you. For being there.”

Robert smiled at him and pulled him into a warm hug, kissing his forehead gently. “Of course. I’m glad I was. I’ve never seen you so scared...” He whispered. “Will you tell me about them, one day? Maybe it’ll help.” 

Jimmy nodded. “Maybe. One day.” He repeated. Robert decided not to push it, opting to just hold Jimmy close and enjoy the moment. Jimmy trusted him more and more each day, Robert felt, and he was grateful. 

“Are you ready to get some more work done?” Robert asked after a while when it didn’t seem like Jimmy wanted to move. 

“Hmmmhm. I think so.” He said lazily and stretched, but he still made no move to get off of Robert. The blonde chuckled, amused. They were both completely naked and Jimmy’s body was basically glued to his, but this time, there was nothing sexual about it at all, there was a very relaxed, comfortable and lazy atmosphere. 

“Well, you’re going to have to get off of me if you want breakfast...” Robert teased.

“But you’re warm and comfortable.” Jimmy complained, tucking his head back under Robert’s chin. “5 more minutes?” 

“We’re never going to get out of bed at this rate.” Robert groaned. “Alright, 5 more minutes.” He agreed and felt Jimmy smile against his chest. He inhaled the scent of Jimmy’s hair and sighed. This was nice. 

When Jimmy still made no move to get off of the singer 10 minutes later, Robert disentangled himself and got up, then leant down to pick Jimmy up, bridal style. The guitarist made a strange sound, halfway between a squeal and a scream and clung to Robert, his arms around the blonde’s neck.

“Put me down this instant!” He said threateningly. 

“Hm, no, I don’t think so.” Robert grinned and started walking towards the door.

“Robert! You’re going to regret this, I swear.” Jimmy growled.

“Promises, promises...” Robert laughed, carrying the smaller man down the stairs and into the kitchen. He carefully put Jimmy down on a chair and grinned at him. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He said and busied himself making tea. 

“You’re impossible. I can’t believe you did that.” Jimmy said. His face was red and he looked flustered. 

“Well, we can’t spend all day in bed, as much as I’d love that!” Robert said and started to set the table for breakfast. They were both still naked and Robert didn’t care. He also thought it was adorable how lazy Jimmy could be when he got comfortable. 

They had breakfast together, Jimmy still pretty flustered at having been carried down the stairs like that but soon forgetting about it as they started talking about music again. They got dressed and went back into the studio, working on the two songs they already had and quickly coming up with a third during the course of the day. 

Robert felt incredibly inspired watching Jimmy play, new lyrics just pouring into his head as the guitarist came up with new riffs and solos. Soon, his notebook was almost full and he knew that a lot of this stuff was going to be on later albums, as he already had enough for this one. It felt good knowing that he already had so much stuff written, so later he wouldn’t have to worry so much about it if he couldn’t come up with something.

After dinner, they sat at the fireplace with several bottles of wine, it was raining outside and sometimes they heard thunder rolling. Robert noticed Jimmy becoming more talkative after the first bottle of wine and once the second one was halfway gone, Jimmy glanced at him.

“You really wanna know, don’t you?” He asked. “The dream?”

Robert nodded. “If you want to tell me.” He said softly. Jimmy was quiet for a while, sipping from his glass slowly, staring into the flames in the fireplace. 

“It’s... difficult.” He said after a while. “It’s always the same dream... well, almost the same, anyway. It starts on stage, we’re playing and everything’s great. The crowd is awesome and they’re screaming my name. At some point, I get pulled into the crowd... everybody’s screaming and they start to touch me, to grab at me and tear off my clothes...” Jimmy took a shaky breath. “Everybody wants a piece of me, nobody... nobody cares that I’m screaming, struggling, trying to get away... nobody cares. They tear off my clothes, but they don’t... they don’t stop, they... start tearing off my skin, my flesh... and that’s usually when I wake up.” He finished and downed the rest of his wine. “Sometimes it’s worse, sometimes they... they rape me before tearing me apart... and sometimes it’s... people I know.” 

Robert was speechless. He knew the dream must have been pretty bad, considering the state Jimmy had been in last night, but this was beyond horrible, especially considering Jimmy seemed to have dreams like that pretty often. He didn’t know what to say, he had no idea how to help Jimmy. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you.” The dark haired man whispered.

“No! No, it’s fine, it’s just... oh Jimmy, I don’t know what to say, this is awful...” Robert said sympathetically. “Do you... know what it means? Do you have any idea why you’d have dreams like that?” He asked.

Jimmy shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe... well, I often feel like ever since I got somewhat famous... everybody wants a piece of me, but nobody actually cares about me. At all. They just want the famous guitarist, the rock star. Nobody cares about *me*.” He said, playing with his glass nervously. “All those groupies just want to fuck a rock star, they don’t even care which one! I could be anyone and they’d be happy as long as I’m famous.” He huffed. “I’ve never had a relationship, Robert. Never. Not once. I’ve slept with so many people, looking for *something*, something special, someone to love me and none of them cared, none of it mattered. I mean... I mean, until now.” He finished, glancing at Robert. 

The singer leant forward in the armchair he was sitting in and took the glass from Jimmy’s hands. He noticed they were trembling and took them into his own, holding them firmly. 

“You have me now.” He said reassuringly. “I care. I care about you and I love you. All of you, everything about you.” Robert said firmly. He’d always been someone who’s very open about his feelings and it came naturally and easily to him to talk about it. If Jimmy needed to hear this twenty times a day, Robert was going to tell him as often as he needed to hear it. 

“You deserve so much better, Robert...” Jimmy whispered. “Someone not as fucked up as me. I’m a mess. I’m so terrified of getting hurt that I’ve never let anyone close to me... and now that... that I have this... with you... I’m terrified of losing it. Losing you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Robert said. “I don’t care what other people think. I don’t think I ‘deserve better’, either. I want you. Whatever that entails. The good and the bad.” He said. “Life isn’t just black and white, Jimmy. Do you really think I’d be happier if I dated some girl? That there wouldn’t be any problems? I’d much rather be with you, even if it’s difficult at times. Because I love you.”

“I... I love you too.” Jimmy answered in a small voice and Robert felt his heart swell with love. That was the first time Jimmy had said those words to him and even though he’d felt it before, it was special. 

“Come here.” He said, scooting over in his armchair. There was enough room for both of them to fit into one, and Jimmy joined him, slotting his body against Robert’s, much like he’d done this morning in bed. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and Robert wrapped his arms around the skinnier man and held him close. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I just hope... this is all real and I’m not just having another, horrible, extended nightmare or something.” Jimmy said, snuggling closer. 

“It’s very, very real, trust me. It’s not a prank and it’s not a dream. Good things do happen, Jimmy.” Robert answered. 

“I guess they do.” Jimmy nodded, smiling softly to himself now. “It’s so hard to believe... when for years, everybody always told you you’re ugly and nobody’s ever going to love you it’s... difficult.”

“What? Why would anybody tell you that?” Robert gasped and Jimmy shrugged.

“I’ve been bullied ever since I can remember. In school, as a child, later in art school... everybody always made fun of the way I looked, my eyes, my hair, my body...” He explained. “They called me all sorts of names and beat me up.”

“Fuck. Now I understand why you feel that way...” Robert huffed and hugged Jimmy more tightly. “I don’t get it, you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. They must have... they just needed a victim and you happened to be there.” He said. 

“Maybe. I was always a little awkward and didn’t have friends, so I was an easy target.” Jimmy agreed. “It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s in the past. I’m here now, with you, and everything’s fine.” He smiled up at Robert and the blonde leant down to peck his lips gently. 

They stayed in that armchair all night, just enjoying each other’s company, watching the flames dance in the fireplace and listening to rain tap against the windows outside. Robert was confident that Jimmy trusted him now and believed him when he said he loved him. Things were good. 

The next day, they went back to work again immediately after breakfast, Jimmy’s mood better than it had ever been, and it showed in his playing. He was amazing, energetic and innovative. This album was going to be groundbreaking, Robert knew as much. 

After a while. he went to look for the little tambourine he brought, wanting to record himself singing while playing it along with Jimmy’s acoustic guitar. He started to rummage through his bags that he’d shoved in one of the wardrobes upstairs, but one of Jimmy’s fell over as he grabbed for one of his own bags. 

The contents of it spilled out and Robert hastily started shoving them back in. They were just some clothes, a wallet, a book, a spare toothbrush, a straight razor (which was weird because Jimmy never used those, he knew that) and... what was that? 

He held a piece of cloth between his fingers, lifting it up to look at it. It was long and thin, just a strip of fabric, soft but firm. He noticed there were more of those. They weren’t scarfs and they weren’t clothing either. He was just about to grab something that looked like a strap of leather with a handle, when he heard an amused chuckle behind him, making him jump a mile.

“I didn’t mean to take those along, must have forgotten to take them out of the bag when I was packing.” Jimmy said, watching him with an amused glint in his eyes. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. 

“Uhm... uh, I... I didn’t mean to snoop around, it just, it fell and this fell out and I was just putting it back... Jimmy, what are these?” Robert asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe... I'm so (not) sorry for another cliffhanger! :P


	10. Kashmir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy shows Robert one of his little games and Robert thinks he's going to lose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is, folks! Smut ahead. And now you know why this story is called Kashmir!
> 
> You guys have stopped commenting! So either you don't like it anymore or you got bored of it! :P At least tell me which one it is!

*** Kashmir ***

“Oh you’re so innocent, aren’t you?” Jimmy cooed. “What do you think they are?” He asked. 

“I don’t know... this looks like... is this...?” He picked up the leather thing and blushed. That was definitely a whip. “That’s a whip.” He gasped. Jimmy smiled to himself and nodded. He pushed himself away from the doorframe and came over to where Robert was sitting in front of the wardrobe, sitting down on the floor with him.

“Technically, it’s a riding crop.” He teased and Robert blushed even more. “Now, these...” He picked up one of the pieces of black cloth and took Robert’s wrist, gently wrapping it around it. “Are ties.” He said, looking at Robert’s face as if to make out what the other man was thinking. “As I said, I didn’t mean to bring this here, I forgot to unpack it after the last tour.” He explained.

“So those rumours are true.” Robert said, toying with the end of the piece of cloth Jimmy had laid around his wrist. “Those girls weren’t just boasting.”

“Well, some of it is true. That story about the octopuses is bullshit. I’d never do that.” He grinned. Robert laughed. That was probably the most outrageous of all the myths he’s heard. “That thing with the shark is, apparently, true, but that wasn’t me, that was Bonzo. I wasn’t even there.” 

“Good to know, because that was gross.” Robert shuddered. “Is this... part of it, too?” He asked, picking up the razor, flipping it open and carefully touching the blade. “Because I know you don’t use these, you use those safety razors.” Robert reasoned. Jimmy was quiet for a moment.

“Would it scare you if I told you it was?” He asked. 

“I think you know what you’re doing, so no, it wouldn’t scare me.” Robert answered, closing the razor again and putting it down. “Jimmy? Why these cloth ties? Why not handcuffs?” He asked. Everything he ever heard about stuff like this, people talked about handcuffs. Jimmy huffed.

“Handcuffs are bloody awful. They’d leave people’s wrists raw and bruised at the end of it. These are soft and nice and won’t hurt. Plus, you could use them as blindfolds or to tie other body parts as well.” He suggested with a grin and it took Robert a moment to get what he meant. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. 

He was so intrigued and curious about this, but he didn’t know how to tell Jimmy. Why couldn’t Jimmy just offer to show him everything?? Maybe he was afraid of scaring Robert away or something. He felt awkward asking for it, but he gathered all of his courage anyway.

“Jimmy, can we do this, too?” He then asked, almost shy. “Would you show me?”

“Do you want to?” The older man asked. Robert nodded.

“Oh god yes.” He said eagerly and blushed again. “Sorry, that was a little too eager...” Jimmy laughed.

“No, no, eager is good, Robert... it is very good. I wouldn’t want to do this if you were anything but eager, trust me.” He said and pulled the blonde into his arms. “Alright, but you’ll need to tell me what exactly you want us to do.”

“Well, I... I want this.” The singer said, showing Jimmy the cloth that was still loosely wrapped around his wrist. “I’d like you to tie me up.” He said. 

“And then...?” Jimmy urged. 

“Do whatever you want to me.” Robert said. Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Whatever I want? Do you know what you’re asking for?” He asked. Robert could tell that he was already more than just a little turned on. 

“I probably have no idea what I’m getting myself into, huh?” Robert chuckled. 

“You really don’t... but if you trust me, I can show you.” Jimmy said, nuzzling Robert’s neck and placing a few teasing kisses right behind his ear. Robert shivered and nodded. 

“I do trust you.” He said and looked at Jimmy, then over at the bed they’d been sleeping in.

“Now?” Jimmy grinned, amused. “Someone *is* eager indeed.” He chuckled and Robert groaned, trying to hide his face in Jimmy’s hair. “Alright, there’s one more thing though. If anything I do doesn’t feel good to you, you tell me. If anything makes you uncomfortable, you tell me. Alright? Even if it feels ridiculous, be honest.” Robert nodded.

“Alright. Promise.” He agreed. He then made to get up to get to the bed, but Jimmy held him back.

“I’m not done.” The brunette said. “I need you to think of a safeword.” 

Robert frowned. He’d heard of that before, but he wasn’t sure why he needed one. “Why? Won’t you stop if I ask you to?” He asked insecurely.

“Of course I would. In any normal situation. However, we might decide to play little games where that doesn’t count. There might be situations where you’ll beg me to stop but you won’t *actually* want me to stop.” Jimmy explained. Robert was a little confused as to why, but nodded, thinking for a moment.

“Kashmir.” He then said. They’d talked a lot of about all sorts of things, but one thing that kept coming up was traveling, especially to places like that, so Robert chose this word. “That’s it. If something’s too much and I say that, it all stops? Even if we’re... playing?” 

Jimmy nodded. “Yes. Good choice.” He said and gave Robert a quick kiss. “Don’t worry. I’ll do my best to make sure you never need it. It’s just a little precaution.” He promised. He then got to his feet and pulled Robert along with him. He gave the blonde a wicked grin and pushed him against the wardrobe they’d been sitting on front of, taking his wrists into his hands and holding them at Robert’s side. He kissed him heatedly. 

“You... you do realize I’m stronger than you, right?” Robert asked after a moment, glancing down at his wrists. Jimmy chuckled.

“Now this is where you misunderstand this situation, my love.” Jimmy said. “This isn’t about physical strength. If I tell you to keep your arms there, you will, because you’ll want to.” Jimmy explained, letting go of Robert’s wrists. Robert found that Jimmy was right. “Because you want to submit to me, you want me to be in control.” The brunette purred and it went straight to Robert’s groin. 

Jimmy pressed his body against Robert’s and kissed along his jaw to whisper into his ear. “Any kind of control I have over you, I have because you chose to give it to me. It’s really all you, love.” He finished and moved away from Robert before he could do anything (and Robert had half a mind to just rub himself against the brunette). Jimmy talking like that had turned him on so much already he didn’t even know what to do with himself. Luckily Jimmy knew what to do. 

“Alright, take off your clothes and get on the bed.” He said and Robert started stripping immediately, almost tripping over the legs of his jeans as he pulled them off. Jimmy laughed and shook his head, crouching down to gather the strips of fabric from the floor. Robert was naked and on the bed in no time, looking at Jimmy in anticipation. He was already hard and leaking precum and he was almost embarrassed about that fact, until he saw the way Jimmy looked at him and how much he seemed to like what he saw. 

Robert couldn’t help but feel terribly nervous as well, though. They’d been working and he hadn’t had any alcohol to act as ‘liquid courage’, unlike the other times they got intimate. It wasn’t a bad kind of nervous, though, it was exciting. He watched Jimmy walk around the bed and sit close to his shoulder. 

“Arms up.” Jimmy said gently and Robert complied, raising his arms above his head. Jimmy took hold of his left arm first, tying it to one of the metal bars that made up the headboard of the bed, then he did the same to the singer’s right arm. 

Robert could see now how handcuffs would have been a bad idea. This was actually pretty comfortable, despite Jimmy having tied the strips of fabric quite tightly. Handcuffs would have cut into his wrists uncomfortably and hurt him. 

Robert tugged at the bonds experimentally to see if he could possibly get out of them, but Jimmy seemed to know exactly what he was doing. They were snug and tight and the knots were impossible to open for him, and that fact sent a thrill of excitement through his body.

“What, did you think I wouldn’t tie you down properly?” Jimmy asked, amused. “Don’t worry, you’re only getting out of there once I decide I’m done with you.” The brunette took a moment to look at Robert, enjoying the view of him lying there, all tied up, and painfully aroused. 

“Look at you, you’re already so, so turned on and I haven’t even done anything to you.” Jimmy chuckled. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you...” A mischievous grin appeared on Jimmy’s face. “You’re not going to come until I say so, you hear me? You’ll hold back until I tell you can come.”

Robert swallowed. He was so close already despite not having been touched at all yet, how was he supposed to hold back if Jimmy actually touched him? 

“Aww, don’t worry, I won’t be mad if you don’t manage. But I do want you to try, at the very least, alright?” Jimmy soothed him, having noticed how worried Robert was. 

The blonde nodded. “Alright. I’ll do my best, I promise.” He said. 

Jimmy smiled at him again and leant down to kiss him, gently and slowly, taking his time. He then started trailing kisses along Robert’s jaw, and down his neck. He pressed his lips against the pulse point in his neck and chuckled as he felt the mad fluttering there, then kissed his way down to Robert’s shoulder, licking along his collar bone, then dipping his tongue into the hollow of the singer’s throat. 

Robert wanted to scream, every little touch felt so much more intense like this, but he stayed quiet and tried not to move. Even these sweet little kisses drove him crazy, Jimmy’s tongue sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. 

He did cry out when Jimmy suddenly grabbed his hard cock and started stroking him, roughly, fast and hard, taking him by surprise.

“Jimmy! Oh fuck...” He groaned, writhing on the bed. “Jimmy, stop, I can’t... I’m gonna... Jimmy!” He cried, arching his back as the other man continued to stroke him firmly, showering his chest in soft kisses and little licks. His hands grabbed on to the metal bars he was tied to and he bit his lip, straining as he tried not to lose it completely. 

Of course Jimmy wasn’t going to stop and Robert knew it. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, when he thought he was going to come, Jimmy stopped moving his hand, squeezing the base of his cock hard. Robert was left panting and gasping. 

Jimmy raised his head and grinned him. “Good job... I really didn’t think you’d manage.” He praised and kissed him heatedly. “I’m proud of you.” He said and Robert felt a strange warmth spread through his body at the praise. 

The dark haired man started stroking him again, then, but much more slowly than before. He then sped up the movements of his hand again, bringing Robert right to the edge, just to stop again. Robert made a strangled cry.

“Jimmy, please...” He moaned. 

“Shhh, not yet... not yet, baby.” Jimmy said and kissed him soothingly. “You’re doing so well, just hold on a little longer.” He said and started stroking him again. He continued like that for a while, bringing the blonde to the edge and stopping, until Robert was a writhing, whimpering mess.

Jimmy then got up from the bed and started to remove his clothes. Robert watched him, chewing his lower lip in anticipation, until the other man was naked as well and joined him on the bed, straddling him. He was just as hard as Robert and slowly leant in to rub himself against him. 

“Look at us.” Jimmy then said, grinning and turning his head to look at the huge mirror that covered 3 doors of the big wardrobe in the room. It offered them a perfect view of the bed and Robert blushed furiously at the way he looked, tied up, painfully hard and looking completely and lost and out of it, Jimmy on top of him, slowly grinding against him. 

He couldn’t stop staring at the mirror though, even as Jimmy sat up a little and started caressing his torso with his hands, his calloused fingertips making Robert’s skin tingle. He was so close to coming again and then Jimmy shifted, changing positions. 

He moved Robert’s legs a little and lay down on top of him, resting most of his weight on Robert. The blonde loved the way that felt and moaned softly, raising his head to ask for a kiss. Jimmy grinned and complied, kissing him deeply as he started to thrust his hips against Robert again. The friction was much stronger now and the singer groaned into the kiss, moving his hips to meet Jimmy’s thrusts. He almost forgot about what Jimmy said about not coming without his permission, but when he remembered, he quickly stopped moving his hips. 

“It’s ok... move, it’s alright, you can come now.” Jimmy whispered against his lips and Robert moaned, immediately starting to thrust up against him again. It didn’t take him long until he came, harder than ever before, with a hoarse, loud cry, having been kept on the edge for so long already. Jimmy thrust against him a few more times and came as well with a little gasp. He collapsed on top of Robert, panting, and Robert wanted to wrap his arms around him but he couldn’t, of course, still being tied up. 

Jimmy sat up after a moment and reached up to untie Robert, tossing the bonds aside. “How do you feel?” He asked as he snuggled back up to the other man. 

“I... I don’t even know. That was... insane.” He said, finally wrapping his arms around Jimmy. “You almost made me cry. I thought I was going to go crazy if you don’t let me come.” He complained. Jimmy chuckled.

“You did so well though... I really didn’t think you would, considering how you almost came in your pants yesterday...” he grinned. Robert blushed.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you, I guess.” He said. 

“Did you enjoy this? Did you like what we did? Was it ok?” Jimmy asked, looking up at him. 

“What do you think, huh?” Robert laughed. “I’ve never been so turned on in my entire life, babe... and I have a feeling this was only the beginning.”

Jimmy smiled at him with another one of those Mona-Lisa-smiles. “Well, it was still pretty vanilla, yes.” He said, his eyes twinkling. Robert laughed and shook his head, wondering what he’d gotten himself into.

“Hmm, shower?” He then asked, looking at the mess on his belly. 

“Shower.” Jimmy agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me what you think, there is more to come, I have a few more ideas as to what Jimmy could show Robert.


	11. Stasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Jimmy go grocery shopping. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, here's a short one for you guys, more of an interlude again, much like the 3rd chapter. Not every chapter can be smut, but there's plenty of sexual tension!

*** Stasis ***

They just so managed to keep their hands off of each other for the rest of the day, getting some more work done and actually going for a walk through the fields and hills. Robert had half a mind to ask Jimmy to tie him up again later, but he changed his mind. It would probably be a little too much and he wanted to wait and see what Jimmy would do if he didn’t ask for anything. 

So far, the brunette had really been holding back, in more ways than one, or at least Robert was pretty sure he had been, probably for his sake. It was true that he wasn’t very experienced in what they were doing (or rather, not at all), or ‘vanilla’, as Jimmy had called it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t eager to learn. 

A part of him was afraid, though, that Jimmy would grow tired and bored of him, so he made a decision to dial it back a notch and wait for the other to come to him, to tell him what he wanted. He had no idea how he was going to do that, his mind was revolving around sex almost 24/7 by now, thanks to the dark haired guitarist, but he was nothing if not determined.

That night, he spooned Jimmy (the skinny guitarist made a great little spoon) but kept his hands above the other’s waistband. Jimmy didn’t make a move either, he simply allowed Robert to hold him close, inhaling the scent of his hair and drifted off into sleep, no nightmares in sight this time.

So on their fifth day at Headley Grange, they ran out of supplies and instead of calling someone to bring them stuff, they decided to hop into Robert’s car and drive to the closest little town to do some shopping themselves.

They put on the ugliest, oldest clothes they could find and wore sunglasses so nobody would recognize them. They weren’t as big in the UK as they were in the states, but they didn’t feel like dealing with people recognizing them. They had a ton of fun dressing up in front of the big mirror of the wardrobe in their room, laughing at and with each other.

Robert drove them to the closest small town that had some stores. He took his time driving through the beautiful landscape, allowing both him and the dark haired man to enjoy the scenery for a while. Jimmy told him to find a pharmacy first as they entered the town. It didn’t take him long, he parked his car in front of it and decided to wait while Jimmy went inside.

He watched the older man enter the pharmacy and talk to the chemist behind the counter. Jimmy slid a small, pink slip of paper across the counter that looked like some sort of prescription. The chemist gave him a strange look, but turned to go fetch whatever it was Jimmy needed, soon returning with a tiny cardboard box. It looked like some sort of pills. 

Robert couldn’t help but worry, he didn’t know Jimmy needed any prescription meds and he wondered what was wrong. He looked at Jimmy curiously and worriedly as the other man sat back down next to him in the car.

“Jimmy... you’re not sick, are you? I mean... you don’t have to tell me, of course, it’s just...” He stammered, unsure of what to say. Jimmy smiled at him.

“I’m fine. This isn’t for me... well, not just for me.” he said, looking at Robert with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. Robert blinked at him, confused, he didn’t understand. “Don’t worry about it, you’ll see. I assure you, I’m fine.” Jimmy said and gave his hand a little squeeze. He could tell Robert wasn’t quite convinced. “Just have a little patience, I’ll show you, soon. Alright? Trust me.” 

Oddly enough, Robert did trust Jimmy and nodded. He’d never been disappointed after trusting the other man so far, so why should he doubt him now?

“Alright. Let’s find a supermarket, then.” He gave in and started the engine again. It took him another 10 minutes to actually find a small market, it was a really old fashioned one but they had some nice food and they stocked up on some yummy, fresh stuff. Jimmy also bought a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and, to Robert’s surprise, three bottles of an expensive, dark, red wine. He also bought a little jar of something Robert couldn’t quite see and was too shy to ask about, especially since Jimmy immediately slipped it into the pocket of his coat with the little box from the pharmacy.

“So, what are you plotting?” Robert asked, back in the car on the way back to the studio. Jimmy laughed.

“What, me? Plotting? I’d never!” He said, acting mock-shocked, barely able to hide his grin. 

“You’re up to something, I can tell. I just don’t know what, but it scares me a little.” He laughed. 

“Good.” Jimmy said and gave him the most innocent look he could muster. 

“God, you’re awful!” Robert explained, shaking his head. 

“Aww, I love you, too.” Jimmy teased in turn and Robert melted. He would just have to accept his fate for now and see what Jimmy was up to in his own time. 

“We only have two days left. Alone, I mean.” Robert then said, sobering up a little. Jimmy nodded.

“I know.” He said softly. “It’ll be fine, it’s not like we’ll have to hide, with them. They know.” 

“Still. It’s not quite the same... with them there.” Robert mused.

“I’ll just have to gag you.” Jimmy deadpanned and Robert almost drove the car into the ditch. 

“Fuck! Jimmy!” He cursed. “You can’t just say stuff like that. You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” The guitarist just smiled at him innocently, refraining from answering. Robert shook his head, trying to get his mind out of the gutter. 

Robert managed to park the car safely in front of the studio again without any more would-be accidents, thanks to Jimmy keeping his mouth shut. They carried the groceries inside and Robert cracked open one of the cans of beer he bought at the little store earlier. Jimmy excused himself for a moment, then joined him again, grabbing a beer as well. 

They went back to work, Jimmy recording some riffs while Robert picked up one of the acoustic guitars Jimmy had brought, to practice a little. He didn’t really have any more ideas for any lyrics right now, so he had nothing else to do other than watch Jimmy, and that was incredibly distracting. 

He quickly noticed he definitely had a thing for the guitarists hands. They were absolutely beautiful, the elegant, long fingers, the perfectly manicured nails, the way they moves across the fretboard and the strings. Robert was mesmerized. 

He remembered he’d already noticed Jimmy’s hands the first time they met, when they first shook hands. It had been almost a year ago, but he remembered how cold Jimmy’s fingers had been and how feminine his hand has looked in Robert’s much broader one. 

He noticed he’d been staring when Jimmy laughed and shook his head at him. He’d been staring with his mouth slightly open, nonetheless. He blushed furiously and looked down at the guitar in his lap instead, plucking absentmindedly. To his relief, Jimmy didn’t call him out on it, though, and focused on his riff again. 

The singer waited all day for Jimmy to finally make his move, or at least tell him what he was plotting, but... nothing happened. They had dinner like an old married couple, watched a quiz show on TV, and went to bed.

Robert thought he was going to die from a serious case of blue balls if Jimmy didn’t do something *soon*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 points to everyone who can guess what exactly Jimmy bought.


	12. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy teases Robert. Also, there's playtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disclaimer, careful, spoilers for the chapter:
> 
> I've changed the rating to explicit for this one.  
> There's a tiny bit of bloodplay/knifeplay in this chapter, so if you're squeamish, brace yourself. :)  
> There's also sensory deprivation, temperature play and anal sex. Read at your own risk/enjoyment. :P

*** Playtime ***

The next day was mostly spent working, again, much to Robert’s dismay, especially after Jimmy making his little problem a whole lot worse right after breakfast. 

“Oh, Robert?” He quipped, sounding innocent enough. “By the way... there’s another little rule for you.” He said, then, his innocent smile turing into something a little more mysterious, darker. 

“A rule?” Robert asked, walking to the sink to rinse his tea cup. “What rule?” He had somehow managed to keep his mind out of the gutter that morning, so he didn’t even think in that direction yet. He thought this was about the music, about his vocals.

“When we’re together like this... when you’re with me, and we’re playing this little game... you will not touch yourself. You’ll come to me if you need something and I’ll decide if, when and how you get to come.” Jimmy said, somehow managing to sound like he was reading the weather forecast to Robert rather than forbidding Robert to touch himself.

The blonde almost crushed the little tea cup with how hard he grabbed it and he set it down in the sink to grab the edge of it, hard. “Fuckin’ hell, Jimmy... you can’t just keep dropping these things at random times, like it’s nothing.” He hissed. Jimmy grinned at him widely, obviously very pleased with himself. 

“But I so love catching you off guard. Your reactions are priceless.” He said. “I love making you speechless and I can tell it turns you on.”

“I can tell you love it. You keep doing it.” Robert said, turning around and leaning against the counter. “But you’re right, it does turn me on. So are you going to do something about it? You haven’t touched me in a whole day and a half!” He complained.

“Aww, poor boy, a day and a half!” Jimmy chuckled. “Well, come here.” He said, patting his thigh. Robert tried to keep himself from getting too excited, but he just couldn’t help how eager he was and immediately complied, sitting across Jimmy’s legs, one of his on either side of Jimmy’s. “Now, what am I going to do with you?”

“Hmmm, I could think of a few things.” Robert said, kissing Jimmy while the guitarists rubbed his hands up and down the blonde’s thighs, deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue between Robert’s lips slowly, letting his tongue tangle with the other man’s. 

“I’m sure you could...” He answered, breaking the kiss to look up at the singer. “I could have you kneel between my legs again and suck me off.” He offered, making Robert bite his lower lip, “Or I could make you sit on the table like I did the other day and suck you off. I’d make sure you don’t finish as quickly as you did then, though.” Robert laughed.

“After keeping me on the edge for so long? I’d come as soon as your lips touched my dick.” He retorted. Jimmy smirked.

“Well, we can’t have that, now, can we? I’ll have to teach you some restraint.” He said, slowly starting to rub the obvious bulge in the blonde’s jeans. 

“How’re you gonna do that?” Robert said, his voice low and husky. 

“I think I have an idea.” Jimmy grinned dangerously and removed his hand from where it had been rubbing Robert’s cock through his jeans. “I think...” he kissed Robert again, “it’d teach you a lesson... if I made you wait until this evening.” 

Robert groaned and rested his head on Jimmy’s shoulder. “You can’t be bloody serious.” He wailed. But Jimmy was serious. He shooed Robert off of his lap and started clearing the table, looking for all that it’s worth like nothing had happened between them. The blonde briefly wondered how he managed that, then groaned in frustration again. This was getting out of hand, but in a way, he was enjoying it immensely. 

“I should never have agreed to this.” Robert muttered, but made sure Jimmy caught him smiling at him, so he knew he wasn’t seriously regretting this, at all. 

“Well, if you’re a good boy, you’ll get a reward later.” Jimmy offered neutrally and Robert actually felt himself twitch in his jeans. He just nodded and got busy doing the rest of the dishes. 

Concentrating on work wasn’t actually all too difficult once he got into it. Jimmy made him sing a few lines along to something he played and it worked out fine, Robert wailed and moaned with all the pent up sexual frustration he had in him and it suited the song. 

He couldn’t help but notice how cute Jimmy looked with his hair squished down by the headphones he was wearing as he was recording and the way the plaid shirt he was wearing would sometimes slip up a little and reveal a sliver of milky white skin at his hips and belly. 

Sometime during the afternoon, Jimmy called it quits, putting his guitar down and stretching. “Alright, I think we’re done for today... at least I am.” He said, flexing the fingers of his left hand, grimacing. 

“Are you hurt?” Robert asked worriedly. The brunette had played a lot today.

“Just a little sore, it’ll be fine in a few minutes. Don’t worry.” Jimmy smiled at him. “You were incredible today. Really, really good.” He then said and Robert blushed.

“Thank you... so were you.” He said, almost shyly. It was true. He still had one of the riffs Jimmy came up with going through his head, unable to get rid of it. It was just so catchy and hypnotic. 

“Well, since you have been very, very good indeed, I think you more than deserve your reward.” Jimmy then said softly. “Go and take a shower and then meet me in the bedroom. And no touching yourself. Trust me, I’ll know.” 

Robert swallowed nervously and nodded, getting up to go upstairs and take a shower. He didn’t doubt that Jimmy would know if he brought himself off in the shower, so he refrained from doing that. He simply washed his body and his hair, spending a few extra minutes just enjoying the warm water cascading down his back (he didn’t want to seem *too* eager, rushing to the bedroom). 

He took his time detangling his hair and toweling it dry a little, tied the towel around his waist and made his way to the bedroom they shared.

Apparently, Jimmy *really* wanted to play this time, he’d set a real atmosphere. The curtains were drawn, candles were lit and Jimmy was busy laying some stuff on the bed. His hair was damp as well, he had obviously taken a shower, too, but he was dressed again.

Robert counted 5 of the cloth ties, this time, plus three very long leather ones. He wondered what they were all for and swallowed nervously again. The black bag that Robert had originally discovered this stuff in was on the bedside table. He couldn’t quite see what was in it, but it was open.

His towel was already tented just from seeing all this and he sighed. At least Jimmy would know he hadn’t done anything against the rules in the bathroom. At his sigh, Jimmy turned around and smiled at him gently. 

“Ah, there you are. Come on in, don’t be scared...” He beckoned him closer. Robert stepped into the darkened room and Jimmy pulled him into his arms. 

“You’re really something else, Jimmy, d’you know that? Robert murmured and the other man laughed.

“I’ve heard that before, yes.” He said and kissed the younger man gently. He rolled his hips against Robert’s, making him moan softly, and grinned. “You’ve been really good, I see. Just like I told you.” He commented, reaching for the towel and pulling it off. He tossed it on the little wooden chair that stood in the corner of the room.

He kissed Robert again, more forcefully this time, his hands roaming the other’s torso before one of them found its way into Robert’s wet hair. Jimmy gripped a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, starting to kiss his neck and nip at it, then sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Oh yes, he was definitely in a rougher, more playful mood today. 

Robert let it all happen, holding on to Jimmy’s shoulder and grabbing a fistful of his hair in turn as Jimmy kept sucking little marks onto his throat. 

“Do you know why I let you stew for so long?” Jimmy then asked, whispering into his ear. It sent chills down Robert’s spine. 

“You had a reason for that?” He asked. 

“I wanted to see if you’d come to me, if you’d tell me what you want. I knew you were horny and I could tell that you wanted me, but for some reason, you didn’t act on it. I wanted to see how long you’d be able to pull it off.” Jimmy grinned. 

“I... wouldn’t have managed any longer.” Robert admitted. “I was afraid that... if I was too eager... if I gave you too much... too often... you’d get bored with me.” He said with some difficulty.

“Oh sweet baby... no.” Jimmy cooed. “I want you so much, no matter what. We don’t even have to do any of this, I’ll still want you.” He said, gesturing to the bed. “You don’t have to worry. Right now I feel like I’ll want you every day for the rest of my life.” Jimmy said and kissed him again. “The only thing I’m asking for is for you to be honest and tell me what you want, always.”

“I want you.” Robert said simply. “And I do I want that.” He gestured to the bed just like Jimmy had just done. “All of it. I’m all yours. And... I want... my reward.” He said with a coy smile. 

“Then that is exactly what you’ll get.” Jimmy answered. He then guided Robert to lie down on the bed, on his back. “I want to tie you up a little more than last time, ok?” He asked, starting on Robert’s wrists. The blonde nodded, watching Jimmy work. “Tell me if something doesn’t feel right.” 

Next, his ankles were tied to the other end of the bed, just as tightly as his wrists. One of the long leather strap was then wrapped all the way around the bed and around his hips and tied in a thick knot at the side of the bed, so Robert couldn’t move his hips in any way (not that he would have been able to move much before, either), another one was tied around his chest, and the third around his thighs, so he couldn’t arch his back and wriggle his legs either, he was pretty much immobilized completely, fixed to the bed. Jimmy admired his handiwork for a moment, smiling to himself and caressing Robert’s side gently.

“You’re so gorgeous like this.” He whispered in a low voice. He then picked up the fifth strip of cloth. “Raise your head a little.” Robert did as he was told and Jimmy wrapped the fabric around his head, trying it at well. Robert was blindfolded. 

He took a shaky breath. Now he couldn’t move and he couldn’t see what Jimmy was doing and it was both unnerving and incredibly exciting at the same time. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the bed dip under Jimmy’s weight. He felt Jimmy’s still clothed thighs on either side of his, and Jimmy sat on his legs. It felt oddly grounding and reassuring, at least now he knew where exactly he was.

He felt Jimmy’s hand on his face, gently caressing his cheek, then it moved down to his chest, resting there for a moment. He could feel his own heart thudding hard against the guitarist’s palm. 

“Hush, it’s ok... relax.” Jimmy cooed again. “Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not... afraid. Just... very excited.” Robert said, taking a deep, shaky breath. “I trust you.”

Jimmy didn’t answer, but he leant forward and kissed Robert again, starting to caress him teasingly, just with the tips of his fingers. His senses seemed to adjust to not being able to see, everything started to feel that much more intense, every little touch sent sparks of pleasure through him. He could even feel that the tips of the fingers on Jimmy’s left hand were more calloused than the other ones. It felt amazing. 

He felt Jimmy’s hair tickling him as the brunette kissed his way down his torso, pausing to lick, then bite a nipple, making Robert gasp and moan. He arched his back and wriggled as much as his bonds would allow him. 

“Don’t. Move.” Jimmy said, almost threateningly, stopping everything he was doing for a moment. Robert bit his lip and did his best to just relax back into the soft mattress. 

The teasing touches started again and it was so difficult to keep himself from wriggling around, shying away from tickling touches and leaning into other ones, but for now, he managed. His body soon felt like it was on fire with pleasure, and Jimmy hadn’t even really touched him yet. 

He felt Jimmy move away from him again and he heard some strange sounds, like glasses clinking against each other. He then cried out as he felt something incredibly cold against the inside of his thigh. He almost tried to pull his leg away, but stopped himself just in time. The sensation made him gasp and pant. 

Of course Jimmy would bring ice cubes. Freaking ice cubes! He should have known, that was a pretty clichée thing. He couldn’t deny that it felt good, though, the brunette would drag the ice along his skin, then kiss and lick along the same patch of skin, replacing the cold with the heat of his mouth. The kisses soon stopped and he heard the ice cubes moving in the glass again, the one Jimmy had been using was almost melted. A new one soon started drawing circles around his crotch, the inside of his thighs and his belly, moving in closer and closer to his cock. He panted and bit his lower lip hard. 

To his surprise, Jimmy didn’t use the ice on him there, though. He put the cube away and Robert soon felt Jimmy’s lips at the base of his cock, kissing upwards towards the tip. 

When the guitarist opened his mouth to take his cock in, it wasn’t warm like Robert expected. Jimmy had kept an ice cube in his mouth as well. Robert cried out and bucked his hips in surprise.

A sharp slap against the side of his hip brought him back to reality. Jimmy moved back a bit, letting him slip from his mouth again.

“I told you... not to move.” He said. He almost sounded angry, Robert wasn’t quite sure. He nodded quickly.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try, I won’t do it again.” He panted. Jimmy seemed satisfied with that answer and popped the ice cube back into his mouth and Robert cried out again as Jimmy started sucking him again. 

It almost made his sensitive skin numb and after a few moments, just when he thought he couldn’t take the cold anymore, Jimmy spat out the icecube and took him in his mouth again, which slowly warmed up around him. Robert moaned in relief, it felt so good, and he totally forgot himself again, bucking his hips the slightest bit, as much as the strap around his hips allowed him. He cursed when Jimmy slapped him again, hard, and sat up.

“Oh Robert... I believe I told you not to do that.” He sighed, sounding almost disappointed rather than angry now. Robert heard him reach for the bag on the nightstand and pull something out. 

“I’m sorry... I couldn’t help it, it felt so good, I... I’m sorry.” He stammered. 

“I know, but you have to listen to me. Alright, here’s the deal. Two lashes with the riding crop, one for each time you failed to obey me, ok?” Jimmy asked. Robert gulped and gripped the metal bars of the headboard tight.

“Alright.” He whispered. He felt his cock throb in anticipation and wondered briefly why that turned him on so damn much. Jimmy made a swishing sound with the riding crop and Robert jumped a mile and gasped, making Jimmy chuckle in amusement. “Oh fuck, you’re such a sadistic bastard.” Robert muttered. 

“Well, that’s a third one, then, for being rude.” Jimmy purred, obviously enjoying this a great deal, and Robert groaned. He bit his lip again to avoid digging himself in any deeper. “Stop biting your lip, you’ll bite right through it when I actually start.” Jimmy said and pulled his lip free from between his teeth with a finger. Robert supposed he was right.

Robert didn’t even make a sound when the first lash came down across the front of his thighs, it happened too suddenly, and it wasn’t very hard either. It stung and burned, but Robert wasn’t quite sure if what he felt was pleasure or pain. A bit of both he supposed. 

The second lash came down hard on the side of his hip, where Jimmy had slapped him with his hand earlier, where the skin was still a little red, and this time Robert yelped. The mix of pleasure and pain actually made him moan. 

“Hmm, I might have to find another way to punish you, you seem to be enjoying this far too much.” Jimmy chuckled. Of course, he obviously didn’t mind that Robert was enjoying this, on the contrary, he seemed delighted. 

The third time, Jimmy hit him across the chest, the tip of whip just shy of his nipple, and Robert thought he was about to come just from this. His cock throbbed again, leaking precome on his belly. 

“Hmm, this obviously wasn’t much of a punishment for you. So... if you fail to obey me once again, you will not get to come today. Alright? That should be an actual punishment.” Jimmy said. idly dragging his finger through the precome on Robert’s belly. “Understood?” 

“Understood.” Robert repeated, panting and trying to get his breathing back under control. He heard Jimmy rummage through the bag again. It gave him a tiny moment to brace himself again, making sure not to mess up again. He didn’t know how he’d deal with Jimmy not letting him come, after all this, so he was determined to be good this time. 

He jumped again as he felt something cold against his hip bone. It wasn’t nearly as cold as the ice cubes, cool rather, and it was long and thin. He tensed up immediately.

“Fuck, Jimmy.” He gasped, not daring to move at all. He realized, after a moment or two, that it was the back of the razor, not the blade, but that didn’t help much, he was still tense, especially with it so close to rather sensitive parts. “What are you doing??” 

“Well, it looked like you quite enjoyed some pain.” Jimmy said, matter of factly, moving the blunt edge of the razor across Robert’s chest, flicking a nipple with the blunt edge of it. “Didn’t you?”

“I.. I.... yes.” Robert admitted, feeling his face flush even further. He felt Jimmy’s hand twist on his chest as he turned the razor around and his breath hitched before he even felt the blade on his skin. A searing hot mix of pleasure and pain and shot through him, then, right below his right pectoral muscle. He moaned. “Fuck, yes. Yes.” 

“Who would have thought...?” Jimmy mused and Robert hated how unaffected he sounded even though he was sure he was rock hard in his trousers right now. Another little cut was made on his belly and Robert really had to grip the headboard tight in order not to move on the bed. 

It didn’t hurt by now, it was pure, white hot pleasure, and he wanted more of it. “Please, Jimmy... more?” He asked unashamedly, he was way past caring. 

Jimmy gave him a few more little, shallow cuts, some along his belly, a few along his hip bones, and two on the inside of his thighs, then he put the razor away again. Robert felt the bed dip again and soon felt Jimmy’s lips on his body again, kissing and licking everywhere, well, everywhere but his cock. He even felt Jimmy lick at the little cuts he’d made and he couldn’t help but moan at the thought.

It didn’t last long, though, and Jimmy got up again. Robert heard the rustling of fabric, Jimmy was probably undressing. The next sound he heard was one he couldn’t quite place, it sounded like plastic, like the cap of a jar coming off or something, but he wasn’t quite sure. 

Jimmy was now sitting somewhere on the bed again, but nowhere close to Robert. He heard some oddly slick sounds and he thought he heard Jimmy’s breathing speeding up. It was getting almost frustrating, not being able to see. Was Jimmy touching himself? Robert had no idea. 

“Jimmy?” He asked after a while, when Jimmy didn’t come back closer to him again.

“Give me... just a moment.” Jimmy said, his voice oddly strained and deeper than usually, slightly breathy and hoarse. He heard more sounds of slick skin sliding on skin. He’d definitely been touching himself, Robert thought. 

After another few moments, Jimmy moved to straddle him again and this time, his thighs touching Robert’s were naked. Robert jumped when he felt Jimmy’s hand on his cock again, it was cool and slick. Something was smeared on him, quite generously. It actually felt pretty good. 

He felt Jimmy shift again, his hand still holding Robert’s cock, and then Robert felt something against the tip of it, pressing down slowly. He moaned and bit his lip. 

Slowly, he realized what was happening as the tightness around his cock grew and he noticed Jimmy had been holding his breath, now it hitched and he panted softly. 

“Oh bloody hell... fuck, Jimmy!” Robert groaned and Jimmy sank down on his cock slowly. “Please... let me see you... I need... I need to see you, please...” He begged. 

Jimmy paused, allowing himself to adjust, then he seemed to hesitate, but he reached up and slowly pushed the blindfold up. 

The sight that greeted him when his eyes adjusted almost threw Robert over the edge. Jimmy was straddling him and he could see his cock disappear inside him, his hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed and his cock was hard, sticking up against his belly. 

There was blood smeared across his lips and jaw, some on his cheeks as well, and his eyes were nearly black with lust. Robert quickly closed his eyes again for a moment. 

“Fuck... fuck.” He whispered. “You’re... you’re so fucking hot.” 

Jimmy didn’t say anything, but experimentally wriggled his hips a little bit, making Robert groan again. He then leant forward and kissed Robert. He tasted tangy, like blood. Robert eagerly kissed him back, licking into his mouth. 

“You’re... big.” Jimmy said with a grin, his voice still slightly strained. Robert knew he wasn’t exactly small, but the way it looked now, disappearing inside Jimmy, was almost grotesque, the guitarist being so slim and small. “It’s ok. I like it.” Jimmy reassured him at his worried look. As if to prove his point, he started to move, then, slowly at first, up and down, only a bit. It was almost too much for Robert. 

“You’re so fucking tight... I’m not gonna last...” He warned. He was still gripping the headboard hard, his knuckles turning white. Jimmy felt incredibly tight around him, tighter than any girl he’d ever slept with. 

“Try.” Jimmy said through gritted teeth, slowly adjusting to the way Robert felt inside him and starting to move a little faster. He angled his hips a little differently after a moment and his jaw went slack, his eyes closed and his head fell back a bit. A little moan left his lips, the first one Robert had ever heard from him, and it was the most beautiful and erotic sound he’d ever heard. “Ah... like that, yes...” Jimmy whispered, more to himself than to Robert, and moved faster again. 

He seemed to have found the right spot now, making little sounds every time his hips came down against Robert’s. He moved faster and harder now, after a while, his hand came up to stroke himself in time with his thrusts. Robert couldn’t help but watch the whole time, he’d never thought he’d get to see Jimmy like this, his head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure.

“Jimmy, please, I can’t... I need to... Please let me come.” He gasped and Jimmy nodded.

“Yes. Yes, come.” Jimmy panted, stroking himself faster. “I’m close, too.” He said, opening his eyes again to look at Robert. It only took a few more thrusts for Robert to come inside Jimmy. 

The other man kept moving for a little longer, stroking himself hard and fast, before he reached his climax too. He rode it out for a second before lifting his hips, letting Robert slip from his body with a grimace and lay down next to Robert, still panting. 

“Fuck... I can’t believe you did that.” Robert gasped after a moment, turning his head to look at Jimmy in utter disbelief. “You’re absolutely, freaking insane and I love you so fucking much.” Jimmy laughed.

“You’re such a fucking hippy.” He grinned, then propped himself up on an elbow and leaned in to kiss the singer. “Love you, too.” He murmured against his lips. He then quickly untied Robert, tossing all of the stuff into the bag. Robert immediately pulled the guitarist in his arms, needing to hold him close. 

“Every time... every time we do something like this, I think that’s the hottest thing ever. And then you manage to top it every single time with something even hotter.” Robert said, nuzzling Jimmy’s neck. “You’re amazing.”

“I have to say... I’ve never done anything like that, either...” Jimmy admitted. “That was pretty amazing. Robert...? We have to take a shower. Now.”

“Not yet... let me hold you, just for a bit? You just shagged my brains out, give me a moment.” Robert laughed. 

“I can feel your spunk dripping out of me. We need to take a shower.” Jimmy said and groaned as he felt Robert moan and grin against his neck. “Don’t tell me that turns you on. That’s nasty.”

“What if it did?” Robert asked.

“I’m starting to wonder who’s the bigger freak, you or me.” Jimmy shook his head. “Come on, shower.” He got up and pulled Robert along. 

“You love it, though, don’t even try to deny it.” Robert said, following Jimmy to the bathroom. Jimmy started the shower, making sure the water had the proper temperature and Robert took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. “Oh wow... I’m going to have to adopt your habit of wearing scarves, I guess.” He laughed, his neck and shoulders were covered in hickeys and little bite marks. 

“I’m sorry... I didn’t think. I shouldn’t have...” Jimmy apologized. 

“No, it’s fine. I love it, actually. I love being marked by you.” Robert admitted. He looked down his body at the little cuts Jimmy had made and bit his lip. That was probably the craziest thing he’s ever done, and it had felt SO good. They were very, very small and shallow, just scratches really, nothing that would leave any permanent scars, Jimmy had been very careful. But they had felt so much more intense, thanks to the blindfold and the state of arousal Robert had been in. 

“Was that ok?” Jimmy asked worriedly, tracing one of the cuts with his finger. Robert nodded.

“More than ok. Do you know what that felt like? It didn’t even hurt, at that point, it just felt like... insane sparks of pleasure.” He explained. Jimmy’s eyes sparkled as he smiled up at the blonde.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect... you let me do all these things to you and... you enjoy them so much, too. I never thought I’d find someone who’s into this as much as me. How are you even real?” He asked and kissed Robert. Robert chuckled and pulled Jimmy into the shower. The singer couldn’t help but notice Jimmy wince as he stepped up into the shower. 

“I hurt you, didn’t I?” He asked, pulling the smaller man into his arms as the water cascaded on them. 

“No... technically, I hurt myself, with you.” Jimmy answered, poking out his tongue. “You had no idea what was even happening.” Robert rolled his eyes.

“You know what I meant.” He said, grabbing some soap and starting to make a lather, washing Jimmy’s torso. 

“Yes, ok? You’re fucking huge and it hurts.” Jimmy admitted, glaring at Robert for making him say that. “It also felt really, really good, though. I don’t regret it.” 

“I’m sorry it hurts...” Robert cooed, gently washing Jimmy’s back, sliding his hands down to his butt. Jimmy winced again, but let Robert wash him before he snatched the soap from Robert and washed the other in turn. “Will you let me cuddle you, now?” 

Jimmy sighed and shook his head in defeat. “Yes. Of course. How could I say no when you give me those puppy dog eyes?” He agreed, stopping the water and stepping out of the shower to get some towels. They went back to bed and snuggled up to each other.

“I can’t believe you’re an actual fucking vampire.” Robert laughed. “People always said you were, with your super pale skin, aversion to sunlight, your moods... I didn’t think it was real!”

“Am not.” Jimmy argued sleepily. 

“Dude. You literally licked off my blood. Freak.” Robert teased.

“You got off on it! Bigger freak.” Jimmy said, grinning. 

“Touché. I totally did.” Robert said, having no problem admitting that. He was pretty much beyond caring by now. As long as what they did felt that good to both of them, he was more than fine with it. He wasn’t ashamed for enjoying himself, especially since they’d both enjoyed it.

“Hmm, I have another treat for you, tomorrow.” Jimmy smiled mysteriously and Robert sighed. “For our last day alone here.”

“And of course you’re not going to tell me what it is, right?” He asked.

“Of course not.” Jimmy agreed, kissing his cheek. “You’ll see. Patience.” He said and snuggled closer, tucking his head under Robert’s chin as he usually did and promptly fell asleep. 

Robert sighed, Jimmy really loved to tease him. He wondered if tomorrow had anything to do with whatever Jimmy got in the pharmacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	13. The last day alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Jimmy spent their last day alone with a beautiful picnic and some lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I feel like this chapter needs a bit more of a disclaimer. 
> 
> For most of this story, I've been inspired by what various groupies had to say about Jimmy, in real life. One of them is Pamela Des Barres and she said this:
> 
> Pamela Des Barres: Some people just have it. Jimmy obviously has insane charisma and his talent is unsurpassed, innovative and majestic. Not to mention he was the epitome of what a British Rock God should look like: delicate, mysterious, androgynous, sensuous. And he made sure you never really knew what was on his mind. He loved being in control of every situation, still somehow remaining an elegant, intense gentleman. One wild night, he gave me a dose of mescaline and didn’t take any himself. He enjoyed being my provider, lover, teacher. It went on for hours, all night long. And I was a joyous, blissed-out basketcase when the sun came up.
> 
> This is the inspiration for this chapter, although I opted for Mandrax rather than Mescaline. Mostly because the boys had a legal way to get that. 
> 
> I do NOT condone the abuse of prescription meds or drugs in any way, shape or form. Please do not do this. Do not mix meds and alcohol, either. It is not safe. Don't do it. This is fiction! OK?

*** The last day alone ***

Robert woke up alone again the next morning. He stayed in bed for a while longer, enjoying the soft mattress and warm blankets. The house was quiet, he couldn’t hear Jimmy play guitar or anything. After a while, he got up and took a moment to look at himself in the full length mirror, admiring the various marks the other man had left all over his body. He smiled to himself, he absolutely loved it and the way it made him feel.

He quickly threw on a fresh pair of underpants and went downstairs. 

He found Jimmy at the table in the kitchen again. This morning, there was a cup of black coffee in front of him, no tea. There wasn’t any food either. Jimmy was sitting hunched over, his elbows resting on the table and his head resting in his hands. 

“Morning...” Robert said carefully. “Jimmy...? Are you alright?” He asked worriedly as he entered the kitchen. Jimmy slowly raised his head to look up at Robert.

“Morning... headache.” He said, sounding weary. He looked awfully tense. 

“Oh no, poor baby...” Robert cooed and walked around the table to stand behind Jimmy. “Let me try and make it better.” He said gently.

Robert carefully placed his fingertips on Jimmy’s temples, rubbing soothing circles there. The brunette let his head fall back to rest against Robert’s belly, closing his eyes. 

The blond took the opportunity to look at Jimmy, wondering what he did to deserve such a beautiful lover. Boyfriend? He smiled to himself at the thought.

He let his fingertips trail along Jimmy’s forehead and across the bridge of his nose. Jimmy had the most adorable nose ever, Robert thought. It was quite small, at least for a man, and upturned ever so slightly. 

He gently massaged the sides of Jimmy’s face, working on a particularly tense knot of muscle on the right side of his jaw. He noticed a few silver hairs in Jimmy’s sideburns and it made him smile. The other man had only just turned 25 in January and had the face of a teenager, especially when he smiled, so that was a bit of a surprise, but in a way, he found it incredibly hot, too. 

Once he felt the muscles in Jimmy’s jaw relax, he moved on to his neck and shoulders, gently coaxing the muscles to relax as well, working out any kinks he found. Jimmy looked a lot less tense already, he had a soft smile on his face.

“Your fingers are magickal...” He sighed, his smile broadening. “That feels so good.”

“Is it helping? I’m glad.” Robert smiled. 

“It really is helping, yes.” Jimmy said. He moaned as Robert pressed his thumbs into a tight knot of muscle at the back of his neck, right behind his ears. The blonde chuckled. 

“I read a scientific paper that said that the touch of a loved one can reduce pain by up to 80%.” He said. “Looks like they were right.” 

“Looks like it. You read scientific papers?” Jimmy asked.

“Sometimes. If something piques my interest.” He answered. “Why are you so surprised, did you think I’m too stupid for that?” He asked, mildly offended. Jimmy laughed.

“I didn’t say that! I didn’t mean that, I either. I know you’re smart and I know you love to read, I just thought you prefer fantasy and stuff like that. Lord of the Rings, you know.” he said. Robert shrugged.

“I read a lot. Not just novels. I basically devour anything I can get my hands on.” Robert said, massaging Jimmy’s shoulders. 

“I like that about you. Your curiosity, I mean. You’re always so excited about everything. It’s lovely.” Jimmy said, opening his eyes to look up at Robert. The look he gave him along with what he just said gave Robert all kinds of butterflies in his belly. “Thank you. This actually helped a lot.” Robert smiled and bent down to kiss Jimmy’s forehead gently, then the tip of his nose.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad it helped. I think it’s the way you sleep, by the way. All crooked. You always tuck your head under my chin like that, and I don’t think it’s good for your neck.” The singer explained and Jimmy pouted.

“But I love sleeping like that.” He said softly. “Your heartbeat’s so soothing and I don’t have nightmares anymore when you hold me like that.” He admitted, looking away.

Robert melted. “Oh Jimmy... baby.” He cooed and bent down again to peck Jimmy’s lips. “Maybe we can find another position. I promise I’ll hold you and keep you safe from nightmares.” He said gently.

He doubted Jimmy’s lack of nightmares had anything to do with his sleeping in Robert’s arms like that but rather with him actually feeling loved and wanted and appreciated for who he is, but he didn’t want to get into it now. Neither did Jimmy, apparently, he just smiled up at Robert.

“Alright. Would you like some coffee, too?” He then asked. Robert nodded and went to get a cup. Jimmy had his coffee black, which made Robert shudder. He poured a generous amount of milk and sugar into his, making Jimmy smile. He watched Jimmy stretch and sigh.

“I’ll never need painkillers again, I have you.” Jimmy said happily and beamed at him. Robert laughed. 

“Always happy to help.” He said, his eyes sparkling with happiness as he smiled back at the other man. “So, what’s the plan for today?” He asked. 

“I thought we could take a little break from work, since the others are gonna join us tomorrow and we’ll probably be better off working with them...” Jimmy suggested. “I thought we could go for a hike and maybe a picnic, somewhere?” 

“You’d wanna do that?” Robert asked, surprised. Jimmy had always been more of an indoor kind of person.

“It could be fun... and I know you like stuff like that, so... I thought I’d give it a try.” Jimmy shrugged. “I’m not gonna turn into ashes because of a few rays of sunlight. I promise” He winked. 

“Well, In that case, I’d love that!” Robert quipped. “So, we’re just gonna pack some food and stuff and go out there and see where we’ll end up at?” He asked. Jimmy nodded.

“That was the plan.” He said.

“That is actually so romantic, do you know that?” Robert grinned and Jimmy rolled his eyes, calling him a hippy under his breath. The singer laughed out loud because he knew exactly that deep down, Jimmy loved romantic shit, he loved snuggling and cuddling, even if he would never admit it. Well, maybe when he was drunk. 

They made some sandwiches and packed some juice (no alcohol, because Jimmy was worried they wouldn’t find their way back in case they got drunk), each of them carrying some in their backpack. By the time they started walking along the little creek that was flowing through the valley, Jimmy’s headache had disappeared completely and Robert was glad.

It was quite cool outside as it was only March, but the weather held up nicely, the sun was shining and there was birdsong in the air. After about an hour of walking, talking about everything they could think of, Jimmy pulled Robert off of the little path they were walking on and into the forest. Robert followed him through some thick shrubbery, between huge trees and he felt like he was in one of the fantasy novels he adored so much. Like they were two hobbits in Treebeard’s magnificent forest or something. 

They stumbled upon a little pond in a clearing that was breathtakingly beautiful. It was covered almost entirely with water lilies. 

“Woah... did you know this was here?” Robert asked, since Jimmy had pulled him into the forest like that earlier. Jimmy shook his head.

“No. I just had a feeling... and I guess I was right.” He smiled. “We should sit here for a while.” he suggested. Robert agreed and started fumbling with his backpack that had a picnic blanket attached to it. Jimmy laughed and helped him spread the blanket on the soft, mossy ground. 

“This is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen, Jimmy. And I don’t think anybody but us knows about it.” He said excitedly. It was true, the whole area didn’t look like any humans had ever been here before. They sat down on the blanket and Robert tried to pull Jimmy close.

“Hey... what if somebody sees us?” Jimmy objected, stiffening. Robert laughed.

“Who’s gonna see us? A squirrel? That duck in the pond?” He asked, amused. Jimmy snorted and shook his head. 

“Ok, you’re right...” He admitted, scooting over between Robert’s legs and leaned back against his chest. He let his head fall back on Robert’s shoulder and turned his head to kiss the other man. “This is nice.” 

“Hmmmhm.” Robert agreed. “It’s perfect.” He rested his cheek against Jimmy’s head and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun on his skin, feeling Jimmy in his arms and listening to the birds. He had half a mind to start gushing about how much he loved Jimmy and how happy he was, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to ruin the beautiful, quiet moment. He was sure Jimmy felt how much he loved him, anyway, he didn’t have to say it all the time.

“I wish I had a camera, to take some pictures...” Robert sighed after a while. 

“You’re just going to have to remember it really well.” Jimmy offered with a smile. “At least that way, the memory is only yours.. Well, it’s ours. We don’t have to share it.” He added, intertwining his fingers with Robert’s. 

“You’re right. That’s even better.” The singer smiled. “Thank you for this, by the way. I wouldn’t have dared to suggest it.” 

“Why not? Just because you thought I wouldn’t like it?” Jimmy asked. “You should always tell me what you want to do. Chances are, I’ll be up for it, you seem to bring out sides of me I didn’t know I had.” 

“Well, I know that now.” Robert agreed. 

They stayed there for a while, just sitting, talking and holding each other. They had their sandwiches and sipped their juice and stayed until it got cooler and they had to start making their way back to the studio. It was almost dark outside by the time they made it back. 

“Hmmm, Jimmy?” Robert asked, coyly playing with his hair. “I’ve been pretty good today, right? Is it almost time for my treat?” The guitarist stared at him for a moment, slightly surprised at the way Robert was acting and his boldness, then grinned. 

“Yes, I think it might just be.” He agreed. 

“Are you gonna tie me up again? Cut me?” Robert asked, biting his lip. He felt himself get very excited at the prospect already. But Jimmy shook his head.

“None of that today.” He smiled. ”I have other plans.” Robert was almost disappointed as he heard that, but then again, maybe Jimmy had something awesome in mind. He’d never been disappointed before, so why would he be, this time?

“Would you like me to go take a shower?” Robert asked as he noticed that Jimmy didn’t quite seem to know how to proceed. He assumed that he needed some time to prepare whatever he was planning. Jimmy gratefully accepted the suggestion.

“Yes. That’s a good idea.” He agreed and pulled Robert into a brief kiss before letting him go. Robert bounced up the stairs into the bathroom and hopped under the shower quickly, having tossed his clothes all over the bathroom floor. 

If he wasn’t mistaken, Jimmy was a little insecure about whatever it was that he had in mind, he even seemed a little nervous. So it definitely wasn’t something like they did yesterday. Jimmy wouldn’t be nervous about that, it had to be something else, something out of his comfort zone. 

He washed himself, making sure he was as clean as possible (everywhere, inside and out, just in case...) and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and going to find Jimmy. 

He wasn’t in the bedroom. There were scented candles, again, but none of Jimmy’s “toys” were anywhere in sight. There was a little black pouch on the bedside table that Robert hadn’t seen before and he was just itching to see what was in it, but he didn’t want to be caught snooping around yet again, so he refrained from peeping into the little bag and went to look for the other man.

He found the other man downstairs, in the kitchen, with one of the bottles of expensive red wine and two glasses in his hands. He had, just like yesterday, also taken a quick shower, but this time he hadn’t bothered to dress again, he only had a towel slung around his hips, just like Robert.

“You weren’t in the bedroom, so I came to look for you.” The blonde said softly. Jimmy just grinned at him and shooed him up the stairs again and into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, the guitarist poured each of them a generous amount of wine and passed one of the glasses to Robert. 

“To our new album.” Jimmy said and raised his glass. “Tonight, it’s just you and me... no rules, no games.” He added. Robert raised his as well and smiled at Jimmy and they each took a sip. The wine was very strong, it almost felt thick in his mouth rather than liquidy, but it was also very good. The brunette then pulled him into a wine-flavoured kiss, all slow and deep and Robert loved this already. He tilted his head to the other side as Jimmy started trailing kisses along his neck. 

“I want to...” Jimmy took a shaky breath. “Would you... would you let me drug you?” He then whispered into his ear and Robert pulled back to stare at him. If he was completely honest, a part of him had suspected something like that, that Jimmy wanted to get high with him or something, but this was a little different than what he expected. “You don’t have to, I won’t be mad if you say no...” Jimmy said when Robert didn’t answer. 

“No... no, it’s not that, it’s just... what exactly are we talking about here?” He asked. Jimmy reacher over to grab the little black pouch from the nightstand. He pulled out the little cardboard box from the pharmacy and showed it to Robert. It read ‘Mandrax’. 

“I... you’ve probably heard of Quaaludes, in the states? These are the UK equivalent. They’re a little stronger, though. It feels really, really good, I promise...” Jimmy said. “Especially with some wine.” Robert took a deep breath and sighed. Of course he’d heard of Quaaludes, he’d even had sex with a groupie who was on them once. She had enjoyed it a lot, he remembered. But being the hippy he was, he was a little weary of chemicals. He liked weed and alcohol that was it.

“Prescription meds, really? How did you even get these prescribed? Aren’t they sleeping pills?” Robert asked.

“Technically.” Jimmy shrugged. “I have a friend.” 

“OK. And you want me to take these... and what about you?” The singer enquired. 

“I’ll just stick to some wine.” Jimmy said. “I just wanna make you feel good. I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.” He repeated and nuzzled Robert’s neck. The blonde didn’t doubt that.

“You know I love weed. You know I even tried cocaine once... and hated it. But this... I’ve never done this.” He said nervously.

“If you love weed, you’ll love this even more. It feels amazing.” Jimmy said. 

“Alright. I trust you. But if I sleep away on you, it’s all your fault.” Robert teased, amused. Jimmy laughed, but seemed relieved that Robert had agreed. 

“You won’t... it’s fine. We’ll start with half a pill and see how you feel, since you haven’t tried these before, alright? You can always take the other half later.” Jimmy suggested and Robert nodded. He watched Jimmy open the box and pop one of the pills onto his palm. He broke it in half. “Open up.” He said. Robert opened his mouth and let Jimmy put half of the pill on his tongue. He swallowed it with a sip of wine. 

Jimmy immediately kissed him again, heatedly, and Robert chuckled.

“Ok, now you have to tell me, why does this turn you on so much?” He asked. Jimmy looked down, fidgeting with his wine glass. “Is it about power? You like the thought of having me all drugged, zoned out and pliable, being able to do whatever you want?” Robert continued. 

“I... I don’t... fuck. Yes. Yes, I do. The very thought drives me insane. And...” Jimmy was having difficulties finding the words and admitting how he felt. “I don’t know... I just... love the thought of you like putty in my hands, feeling really, really good. I wanna see you lose it completely at my hands.”

Robert decided to put Jimmy out of his misery and stop talking. He’d heard enough anyways, that sounded full of promises and he loved the sound of it. Of course he wanted this.

He moved to straddle Jimmy and kiss him again. The glass of wine he’d had so far already made him a little tipsy, he was always really weak when it came to wine, more so than any other kind of alcohol. Or maybe the pill was kicking in already, he wasn’t quite sure. 

They kissed and made out for a while, and some time (and some wine) later he definitely noticed something, he felt warm all over and calmer, his limbs started to feel pleasantly heavy and he had a bit of a tunnel vision. He stopped kissing Jimmy and blinked at him. 

“You’re so pretty.” He said with a big smile, reaching out to touch Jimmy’s face, much like he had that morning. He traced the contours of Jimmy’s lips with his fingertips and sighed. The brunette let him do that, watching him intently. “I love your... hair... so much.” Robert said slowly, stroking Jimmy’s hair, utterly fascinated by the way it felt under his touch.

“You’re feeling it, hm?” Jimmy said, meaning the Mandrax, slightly amused at how fascinated Robert now was with those little things. He leaned back on his elbows and allowed Robert explore him. 

“Yes. Feels good.” Robert mumbled. He traced Jimmy’s jaw with his finger and smiled. “Hm, stubble.” he said and moved closer to rub his cheek against Jimmy’s, giggling at the raspy way it felt on his skin. Jimmy’s dark stubble always showed through his pale skin, even when he was freshly shaved, Robert as a blonde didn’t have that problem. Jimmy laughed, as well, and kissed him gently. 

Everything seemed so interesting to Robert, he was both zoned out and incredibly focused at the same time. Jimmy now looked slightly nervous again, a little uncomfortable even with being the center of attention like this, but he still let Robert continue his exploration of his body. 

“I want the other half.” Robert said then. It had been about half an hour. Jimmy considered him for a moment, as if judging whether or not it was safe to give Robert the other half of the pill.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked, gently cupping his cheek to see if his face felt too hot. Robert nodded his head against Jimmy’s palm. “Ok, then.” The brunette took the other half of the pill from the bedside table and offered it to Robert, who took it into his mouth, not without kissing and licking Jimmy’s fingers. He then grabbed Jimmy’s full wine glass (the other man had barely had any), emptied it and put it back down. 

His attention then focused back on Jimmy, on his collar bones to be exact. He touched them with his fingers, first, then leaned down to lick them. He giggled when he noticed Jimmy’s chest hair. He’d never really noticed it before, but Jimmy did have a fine dusting of dark chest hair, very little, but Robert liked it. He nuzzled Jimmy’s chest, smiling softly to himself, looking completely lost in his own little world. 

He gently licked one of the guitarists nipples, then, earning himself a little sigh and a hand in his hair. He loved that this time, he got to touch Jimmy, wherever he wanted, however much he wanted, his hands weren’t tied and he could feel all of Jimmy. He gently nibbled the little nub with his teeth, then sucked lightly and moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. 

He knew Jimmy had to hold back from just tossing him on the bed and having his way with him, but this was his treat, and Jimmy wanted to let him do what he wanted. He wasn’t complaining, whatever Robert did felt really good, so he allowed it. 

Robert almost slid off of the bed as he scooted backwards a little to kiss down Jimmy’s belly. The guitarist caught him by his arms and pulled him back, laughing. 

“Easy, darling.” He whispered, pulling the giggling blonde back into his arms.They moved closer to the middle of the bed to avoid any further accidents and Robert loosened the towel around Jimmy’s waist. His own had already fallen off as the took his little tumble over the edge of the bed.

Robert made a pleased little sound and wrapped his hand around Jimmy’s hardening cock, giving it a little squeeze and rubbing his thumb along the head. Jimmy watched him intently, still, breathing a little more heavily by now. It didn’t take long until he was fully erect in Robert’s hand. He continued to gently stroke him, maddeningly slowly, watching his own hand move. 

“Jimmy, I want...” He stopped and looked up at the other man. “Will you make love to me?” He asked and Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh. Leave it to the hippy to phrase it like that. Robert pouted. “Ok, let me try again: Will you fuck me? Please?”

“I’m sorry.” Jimmy apologized and kissed him. “I’d love to make love to you. I didn’t mean to make fun of you.” 

Robert smiled up at him, then blinked. The other half of the pill was definitely starting to kick in now, his head was swimming and he sometimes felt a strange tug behind his belly button, like he was in a car that was suddenly going really fast. It made him giggle again, it felt really, really good. His limbs felt even heavier now and he lay down next to Jimmy. 

The dark haired man reached over, refilled one of the glasses and took a sip. He then leaned over Robert and let some of the wine drizzle on Robert’s lips from his own mouth. The singer instinctively opened his mouth and Jimmy let some more wine drizzle into it. Robert moaned, because fucking hell, that was all kinds of hot. Jimmy then kissed him deeply and the blonde grabbed into his shoulders, the room felt like it was spinning. 

“What are you doing to me?” He whispered, tangling his hands in Jimmy’s hair. “You’re driving me insane.” Jimmy just smiled at him and took another sip of wine, again feeding it to Robert. He then trailed his fingers up the center of Robert’s torso, from this belly up to his chest.

Robert almost jumped out of his skin at how intense that felt and moaned. “What the...?” He mumbled. 

“It enhances all of your senses.” Jimmy explained with a smirk. “Makes everything more intense.” He added, kissing Robert’s neck, then sucking another little hickey onto it. “Do you understand why I wanted to do this, now?”

“Fuck, yes...” Robert answered, moving to press his body closer to the other man’s. He shivered as Jimmy continued to touch him, everything felt wonderful and intense, almost surreal. 

“Do you really want me to fuck you?” Jimmy asked, his lips moving against the shell of Robert’s ear. The blonde nodded, reaching down to touch Jimmy’s cock again.

“Yes, I want this, please.” He said. “I got all clean for you. Please Jimmy.” He added and smiled to himself when Jimmy actually cursed, growled and his cock twitched in Robert’s hand. He felt Jimmy’s hands grab him by the hips and pull him closer.

“You’re so fucking naughty, do you know that?” He purred. “But such a good boy at the same time.” Robert was immensely pleased with the reaction he had caused and grinned at Jimmy. The guitarist reached across to get the little black pouch and pulled out a little jar. Petroleum jelly. Vaseline. That must have been what Jimmy had used the other day.

Jimmy made him lie down on his back and put a pillow under his hips for a better angle. Robert watched, mesmerized, as Jimmy opened the little jar and scooped a generous amount on two of his fingers. The room was still spinning, his body felt incredibly heavy, his head was swimming, and he felt insanely happy. 

He let Jimmy gently coax his legs apart, letting his knees fall to the side easily. He wasn’t even nervous at all, simply watching Jimmy’s face as he slowly started circling his entrance. In Robert’s relaxed state, his finger slipped in easily, it didn’t hurt and felt just a little strange. Robert had never done that before after all. When he added a second finger, Jimmy started to gently stroke Robert’s cock to distract him.

“Oh... you don’t... have to do that. It doesn’t hurt.” Robert moaned. “You’re going to make me come...” Jimmy grinned at that. 

“What if that’s the plan, though?” He asked and shoved his fingers in deeper, crooking them upwards a little. When that didn’t get the desired reaction, he shifted his hand a little, changing the angle, and crooking his fingers again. That drew a surprised sound from Robert’s lips and made him push back against Jimmy’s fingers. 

“Ah... Fuck, Jimmy... but I want... I wanna come when you’re... inside me.” The singer moaned.

“Who said you won’t? I’m sure I can make you come more than once.” Jimmy grinned and moved his fingers against Robert’s spot again, earning himself another groan. “Hmm, I wonder if I can make you come like this...” He mused, removing his other hand from Robert’s cock. 

“Wha...?” Robert glanced down at him and groaned at the playful glint in Jimmy’s eyes. “I thought you said... no games.” He panted. The pill had really kicked in now and his speech was ever so slightly slurred.

“Just a little game.” Jimmy said, starting to rub Robert’s spot continuously, moving his fingers in and out ever so slightly as well. The singer arched his back and pushed back against Jimmy’s fingers again, making little sounds with every stroke of those strong fingers. 

Jimmy soon quickened his pace even more and Robert cried out as he felt a strange feeling starting to build inside his body. It felt unlike anything he’d ever felt before, like an orgasm, but different at the same time. Much deeper and it seemed to last much longer. It seemed to start deep within him and grow bigger quickly, soon radiating through his entire body. When he came down from that feeling, he noticed he had indeed come, but he was also still hard. 

“Did that feel good, baby?” Jimmy asked and Robert couldn’t answer, he only nodded, rendered speechless. That had felt amazing, like nothing he felt before. He barely even noticed Jimmy slipping a third finger inside him and slowly stretching him, little by little. When he deemed him ready, he quickly slicked himself up a little as well. 

Robert watched him with a dazed expression as he removed his fingers and moved between his legs. Jimmy hesitated for a moment, then lifted one of Robert’s legs.

“Here... put your leg on my shoulder.” He instructed and Robert did so, leaving the other leg where it was, slightly pulled up and lying on the bed, loving at the way it exposed him to Jimmy even more. Jimmy slowly guided himself into Robert, and thanks to his careful preparation, it didn’t hurt at all. They both sighed once Jimmy’s cock was all the way inside and he paused for a moment. 

Robert loved the way Jimmy looked, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow, his eyes closed in bliss, taking a moment to let Robert adjust to him and to catch his own breath. He was gorgeous. 

“Ok?” He asked the singer then. Robert nodded.

“More than ok.” He breathed. “You feel amazing.” Jimmy leaned down to kiss him, slowly and intensely, and started to move slowly. He didn’t hit Robert’s spot at first, so he changed the angle a few times until Robert started making those please little sounds again. Jimmy had to stop a few times to compose himself, not wanting this to be over too soon, to come too quickly. Robert barely even noticed in his state, everything just felt incredibly good to him. 

“Touch yourself... go ahead, it’s ok.” Jimmy panted at some point and it took Robert’s sluggish brain a moment to process that, but then he did just that, moaning at the double onslaught on his senses as Jimmy quickened his pace again. It didn’t take him long at all until he came a second time with a little scream, his muscles clenching around the other’s cock, making Jimmy moan helplessly and thrust into him several more times, his rhythm faltering as he came. 

He let Robert’s leg drop from his shoulder and pulled out. He slowly lay down alongside Robert, nuzzling his neck, still breathing heavily. Robert turned a little and snuggled against Jimmy’s chest, incredibly sleepy. The guitarist smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“It’s alright, sleep. I’ll clean us up.” Jimmy said gently. Robert was out like a light immediately and Jimmy used one of their towels to wipe their bellies and the inside of Robert’s thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback if you read this! I'd really, really appreciate it. Thank you!


	14. Back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonzo and Jonesy finally arrive at Headley Grange!

*** Back together ***

The delicious smell of food pulled Robert from his dreams the next day. He smiled when he felt the bed dip next to him and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Jimmy with a little tray, two plates and two glasses of orange juice. The plates were filled with a nice english fry up, bacon, sausages, eggs and baked beans. 

“Good morning...” He said sleepily, smiling up at the other man. 

“Good morning, darling. How do you feel?” Jimmy asked, gently brushing a lock of blonde hair out of Robert’s face and caressing his cheek. 

“I feel great...” Robert sighed and stretched, smiling happily. “You brought me breakfast in bed. You’re so romantic.” Jimmy smiled.

“Bullshit. It’s called aftercare.” He said and Robert actually snorted. Of course Jimmy would try to make it about *that* again, instead of just admitting he had a romantic side to him. He was always so careful and gentle with him. Robert moved closer to Jimmy and snuggled against his chest.

“In that case... I’m gonna argue that aftercare is romantic.” He said, making Jimmy laugh. 

“Well, you’re not wrong, I guess it can be.” He said, putting the tray down on his legs and leaned against the headboard. “Are you hungry?” He asked, running his fingers through the blonde’s mane. Robert nodded.

“Very. What time is it?” He asked. Jimmy gave him an amused glance.

“It’s 2.” He said and Robert groaned. 

“Oh my god... how did I sleep for that long?” He wondered and snuggled even closer to Jimmy. If he was perfectly honest, he still felt a little sleepy and drowsy.

“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly normal after last night. I’m just glad you’re feeling alright and you don’t have a hangover. Come on, eat.” Jimmy said, offering him one of the plates. Robert sat up and took it as well as the cutlery from the tray and began to eat. 

“Thank you, this is delicious.” He moaned. “When are the other guys gonna arrive?”

“Soon. They called from a gas station about half an hour ago, they should be here in an hour at the most.” Jimmy said. “Are you happy to see them again?” Robert shrugged.

“Sure. But part of me is sad that this has to end.” He sighed. 

“But it doesn’t. I mean, it’ll have to change a little, of course, but it’s not ending.” Jimmy said, trying to comfort the blonde. “I’m not gonna stop being absolutely crazy about you just because they are here.” Robert smiled at him. 

“True. It’s not gonna be that bad. Touring is gonna be hard, though.” He sighed. Jimmy shrugged.

“I’m just gonna sneak into your hotel room whenever I can.” He winked. 

“People are going to wonder why we stopped fucking groupies.” Robert grimaced. 

“I guess we’ll have to keep doing that, at least to keep up the image we have.” He suggested. Robert snorted.

“As if I’d be able to get it up for one of those girls now, after what you’ve done to me. It’s like you showed me a whole new world. Don’t get me wrong. I like birds, they’re beautiful, but they’re just... not you.” He sighed. 

“You could always think of me.” Jimmy grinned, sipping some orange juice.

“And risk moaning your name? Sure, that’s gonna go well!” Robert shook his head. “Just imagine the headlines... oh god.” 

“Well... we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, alright? For now, let’s just enjoy what we do have.” Jimmy suggested and Robert nodded, staying quiet. he finished his breakfast and put the empty plate back on the tray, then snuggled up to Jimmy again. The guitarist wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed his forehead. “I don’t like how quiet you are now. I promise it’s going to be alright.” He whispered. Robert sighed.

“I wished people would just... accept this. I mean, we’re not hurting anybody, we’re just in love.” He huffed. “Why can’t we just be happy like any other couple?” 

“Because people are shit.” Jimmy said. “Maybe one day, things will change.”

“I don’t want to wait. I want to tell everybody how much I love you *now*.” Robert complained and Jimmy smiled. 

“Think of it as our little secret.” He said. “It can be nice to have secrets.” Robert didn’t answer. He closed his eyes and tried to push the nagging thoughts away, but it didn’t quite work. Jimmy gently rubbed his back, soothingly, and Robert was grateful. “I think I heard a car door. You better get dressed.” Jimmy suggested then. 

The singer reluctantly crawled out of bed and got dressed while Jimmy took the tray with their dishes back downstairs to the kitchen. When he got downstairs, Bonzo and Jonesy were talking to Jimmy in the hall and he went to hug his friends. Bonzo almost crushed his ribs while Jonesy had to stand on his tiptoes to hug Robert.

“Good to see you guys.” He smiled at them, and it was. Jimmy then asked them to come to the kitchen, offering them breakfast as well.

“You made breakfast? Are you ok, Jimmy?” Bonzo asked, staring at the table in disbelief, this wasn’t like him at all. Of course they didn’t know he’d done it for Robert. The guitarist shrugged.

“I felt generous.” He said, sitting down at the table as well. The two men started eating while Jimmy filled them in on what they’d already accomplished, what songs they had written and what lyrics Robert had come up with, while Robert was quiet, sipping his coffee. 

“You look mighty tired, Rob.” Bonzo commented, slapping his shoulder. “Didn’t you sleep well?”

“Sorry... I did. I slept a little too well, probably. Too long.” He yawned and stretched. “I just woke up half an hour before you got here.” Bonzo whistled. 

“That’s almost Bonzo-on-tour-level.” Jonesy commented and Robert smiled at him. He was slowly waking up, though, feeling less and less sleepy with every minute that passed. He actually felt pretty well rested with all the (drug-induced) sleep he got. They continued to talk over breakfast until Jimmy got up to start clearing the table and pressed a gentle kiss to Robert’s head as he walked past him. The singer blushed furiously at the (almost) public display of affection. 

“That... that’s gonna take some getting used to.” Bonzo breathed, staring at Robert. “So... the two of you are a thing now, huh?” The drummer asked and Jonesy was smiling at them. 

“Yeah... I guess.” Robert said, slightly embarrassed, glancing up at Jimmy who was smiling down at him warmly. “Do you mind?” He asked and Bonzo laughed loudly. 

“Man, I’ve known you were into Pagey the first time you two met! I’m the one who had to listen to you drunkenly gushing about how pretty he is the whole night! Of course I don’t mind. It’s just... a little strange actually seeing it. I’m not used to two dudes getting all lovey dovey with each other. But it’s fine. As long as you are happy.” He said. 

“Well, we are... we claimed the bedroom with the big bed, by the way. We need it more than you do.” Jimmy said with a grin and Bonzo groaned.

“I didn’t need to know that, Pagey!” He said, covering his face with his hands. Jonesy was laughing his ass off by now, holding his belly, and Robert’s face had become even redder. “If you’re too loud in there and I can’t sleep, I swear, I’ll throw you out of the window, WITH the bed!” 

“Hm, considering Robert will most likely be tied to said bed, you’d have to.” Jimmy said matter-of-factly. 

Robert wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. “Oh god, Jimmy...” He groaned while Bonzo stared at him, open mouthed. Jonesy had blushed, too, by now, and was glancing from Robert to Jimmy and back, fidgeting with his cutlery.

“Ok... I really, *really* didn’t want to know that. I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Bonzo said, shaking his head and getting up to put his plate into the sink. Jimmy just laughed softly.

“Alright, let’s get to work, I’d say. Let me show you what we already recorded.” He said and showed the other two guys the studio. It took a while to get Bonzo’s huge drum kit into the hall (where it had to stay, there was no room in the actual studio) and to get it all set up took even longer. Robert and Bonzo set up the drum kit while Jimmy and Jonesy set up all the cables and microphones. 

The first song they worked on was, to Robert’s mortification, the one with his most obscene moaning on it. They’d dubbed it “Whole Lotta Love” for now and it had a really cool, catchy riff as well and some strange, psychedelic sounds in the bridge part of it. Robert’s moaning was really something else, though, and of course Bonzo couldn’t help but make fun of it, asking him if Jimmy had been sucking his dick when they recorded that. Both Robert and Jonesy blushed at that, while Jimmy just smirked. Neither of them answered.

They had no problem supplying the rhythm elements to the song, though, and soon, the first song for Zeppelin II was almost finished. Now, it only had to be put together and mixed properly, but that would come later. 

The evening found them huddled on the armchairs in front of the fireplace, it was raining again. Robert didn’t mind. The fact that there were only 3 armchairs gave him an excuse to snuggle up to Jimmy in the same one while the other two each had their own. Bonzo had calmed down by now and didn’t comment, but he did notice Jonesy glance at them a few times. When they kissed, the bass player blushed and looked away. 

After a few hours of talking, first Bonzo and then, a little later, Jonesy excused themselves, wanting to go to bed. Jimmy and Robert stayed in front of the fireplace a little longer, cuddling and making out now that they were alone again. 

“So... did you notice it, too?” Jimmy asked after a while, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper. 

“Notice what?” Robert asked, gently touching his nose to Jimmy’s. 

“Jonesy.” Jimmy said simply and Robert smiled.

“Hmmmhm.” He agreed. “He seemed awfully bashful and shy today. He blushed more often than I did.” 

“And he couldn't keep his eyes off of us.” Jimmy grinned. 

“What do you think that is all about?” 

“I think someone’s curious.” The dark hair man said with a wicked sparkle in his eyes.

“Oh Jimmy... Jimmy no.” Robert whispered as he realized what Jimmy was insinuating. 

“Why not?” The other man asked and kissed him, slowly. Robert thought about it for a moment and he had to admit, the whole thing was exciting. 

“What about his wife?” He asked and Jimmy laughed.

“Oh Robert, you’re so cute. I don’t want to steal him away from his wife. I just want to have some fun and... satisfy his curiosity.” He answered. “She doesn’t have to know.” 

“You’re awful.” Robert said, smiling and shaking his head. “Ok... how would we even do that, though? Just lure him into our room with candy or something? Also, Bonzo would notice.” He argued. 

“Bonzo is gonna pass out drunk sooner or later and he’s not going to notice anything.” Jimmy said, shrugging. “As for Jonesy... we could just make out in front of him for a while, that should do the trick.” He winked.

“I didn’t... I didn’t expect that, you know. I mean, he was the one who suggested that I tell you how I feel and when I asked him why he doesn’t mind it, he said... that he doesn’t mind because to him, love is love. I thought that was such a nice thing to say. I didn’t know he felt that way, too.”

“If he didn’t, he’d be acting more like Bonzo. Pretending it doesn’t exist while being slightly disgusted by it. But he doesn’t.” Jimmy said. 

“You’re right.” Robert sighed. “Well, I’m in, if you wanna do that. It sounds exciting.” He agreed, finally. Jimmy kissed him, smiling widely. “Just don’t be disappointed if we’ve misunderstood and he doesn’t actually want anything to happen, OK?”

“How could I be disappointed? I’ll still have you, I don’t need anyone else.” Jimmy said softly, making Robert smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so, what do you guys think about adding a tiny dash of Jonesy to the mix? Don't worry, I don't want him, like, part of the couple or anything, like Jimmy said, it's just some harmless fun.


	15. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Robert get their opportunity and Jonesy's curiosity is satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more PWP (porn WITH plot in this case) :P

*** Three ***

They didn’t know that an opportunity would arise so quickly. The next day, Bonzo was very displeased with the amount of booze in the house (or the lack thereof), so he took Robert’s car to make a trip to the next town to stock up. They told him to get some food as well, while he’s there. 

The singer couldn’t help but be worried about his poor car, Bonzo was known to be quite reckless, so he told the drummer he’d shove the entire car up his ass if there’s as much as a scratch in the paint. 

“And don’t start drinking before you get my baby back here safely!” He called after the other man as he sped away, sighing and shaking his head. He shivered slightly, it had gotten even colder today and he went back inside and upstairs to their room, taking off the thin shirt he was wearing on the way there to exchange it for one of Jimmy’s knitted sweaters.

“Oh hey.” He said as he bumped into Jonesy on the stairs, his shirt still halfway around his head. He took it off and grinned at the bassist. 

“Hey. What are you doing, stripping on the staircase, huh?” Jonesy laughed, then did a double take. “Woah, what happened to you?” He asked, staring at the various marks still left on Robert’s torso. 

The singer looked down and cringed. There were a lot of little hickeys, bite marks and even little bruises Jimmy’s fingertips had left as he gripped him. The many little cuts that Jimmy had made were still visible as well, although they were all closed by now, some of them almost healed all the way already. He was glad that the red welt the riding crop had left on his chest wasn’t visible anymore.

“Uh... uhm...” He stammered and blushed. “I...” He took a deep breath. “Jimmy happened.” He said, finally. Jonesy stared at him in disbelief. 

“Bloody hell, Rob. He’s hurting you.” He whispered, reaching out to trace the deepest of the cuts, the one along the singer’s hipbone. Robert shivered. “I should have never made you tell him! I had no idea he was actually like this...” The bassist stammered. Robert gasped.

“What? No! Jonesy, no... you don’t understand.” He said. “Uhm... let’s... let’s not talk here, alright?” He said and pulled the shorter man along into their bedroom. He quickly rummaged through the wardrobe and found a huge, warm knitted sweater. He put it on and turned back to Jonesy. “I’m fine, Jonesy. I promise. I wanted this.” 

“I don’t... I don’t understand.” The other said slowly. “I mean... I heard about whips but... that looks like straight up cuts, Robert. That’s crazy.”

“Yeah... yes, it is, and it was the best thing I ever felt in my whole life.” Robert admitted. “I’ve never felt like that before and I can’t wait for him to do it again. Jimmy is the best thing that ever happened to me and he is the most gentle, loving and considerate lover I’ve ever had. Despite what it may look like. He’d never actually cause me any serious harm and he only does what he knows I’ll enjoy.” 

Jonesy shook his head and sighed. “This is a little hard to stomach. I can’t relate. But I guess if you’re saying you’re fine with it, if he’s not doing it against your will, then it’s ok.” He sighed, obviously not understanding how Robert could possibly enjoy something like that. The singer wasn’t mad. A week ago he wouldn’t have thought he would, either. Especially not to this degree.

“I assure you, I’m more than fine with it. I may have even scared Jimmy a little, he didn’t expect me to be so into it, either.” He admitted, blushing more. Jonesy laughed.

“God, you two really found each other, huh?” He said. 

“We did.” Robert almost jumped at Jimmy’s voice as the guitarist entered the room. “What happened here?” The dark haired man asked. 

“Uhm... Jonesy saw me shirtless and I had some explaining to do.” Robert admitted. 

“Ah. I see.” Jimmy smiled. “What were you doing walking around shirtless?” 

“I was cold and I wanted to change into one of your sweaters... I took my shirt off on the stairs, on the way up here, and bumped into him.” Robert shrugged. 

“Awww, you look adorable in that, by the way.” Jimmy smiled. Jonesy was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 

“Thank you...” Robert cooed, melting and going to hug Jimmy. The guitarist kissed him gently and they heard Jonesy’s sharp intake of breath.

“Uh, I’ll just, uhm... go.” The bassist stammered and made to leave. 

“John. Stay. It’s ok.” Jimmy said in that soft voice of his, managing to make it sound both like an order and an invitation at the same time. Jonesy stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. “We noticed you’re curious.” Jimmy said and kissed Robert again, making the younger man melt against him. Fuck, he was a great kisser.

“What...? I... Jimmy, I...” The bassist stammered and stared at them. Jimmy broke the kiss and smiled at Jonesy. 

“It’s alright, really. Bonzo is going to be gone for a while longer... maybe we can satisfy your curiosity a little.” Jimmy offered and Jonesy looked like he’d grown roots, standing in the middle of the room, baffled and confused. 

“He’s right, you know?” Robert offered, smiling at the other man as well. “It’s ok to be curious. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” He added. Jimmy then glanced at Robert as if asking for permission before walking over to the bass player. Robert nodded. Jimmy carefully put his hands on John’s upper arms, rubbing them lightly. 

“Come on now, don’t look so shell shocked. We don’t bite.” He said and Jonesy actually laughed.

“Apparently, *you* do.” He said, biting his lip. Jimmy grinned.

“Well, I won’t bite *you*, alright?” He offered. “So, what is it that you want, John? Just tell us and we’ll see what we can do. Do you wanna watch us? Do you wanna be with us? It could be just a kiss if that is what you want.” Jimmy said almost seductively. Robert felt himself get aroused at the way Jimmy was talking, he did have a thing for that super soft, gentle voice saying those kinds of things. 

“I... a kiss would probably be a good start.” John then said, having found some courage somewhere. Jimmy smiled at that and leaned in, pressing his lips against John’s slowly. Robert watched as the bass player’s eyes fluttered shut and he returned the kiss. He saw Jimmy suck John’s lower lip between his own, massaging it gently, before deepening the kiss again, sliding his tongue over the other man’s lips.

It was just a kiss, but Jimmy had a way of making it so very sensuous and hot that Robert’s knees got weak just watching it. John wasn’t unaffected either, his hands coming to rest on Jimmy’s shoulder, one going to the back of his neck as he kissed Jimmy back. When they broke the kiss, Jonesy kept his eyes shut for a moment while Jimmy smiled at him. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked and John shook his head.

“That was... pretty good.” He said, trying to sound unaffected and failing miserably as his voice came out way more hoarse than before. Jimmy grinned and turned to look at Robert. 

“Aww, look at Robert, looks like he liked what he saw.” He commented. Robert blushed, feeling a little embarrassed about having grown hard in his jeans. “I think we should help him out with that.” John gulped, but nodded.

“Are... are you guys sure you’re ok with this?” He asked nervously. “I don’t... I don’t wanna come between you or something.” He said. Jimmy couldn’t help himself and laughed.

“Oh you’re gonna *come* between us, if I have a say in it.” He said, making the younger man flush bright red. Robert laughed as well. 

“Bloody hell, Jimmy. That was bad. That was really fucking bad.” He laughed, shaking his head. They all laughed and the ice seemed broken. 

“Alright. But... Jimmy... none of that... weird stuff. Ok? I’m just... not into that. At all.” John then said and Jimmy nodded.

“Ok. I promise, no shady business.” He said with a smile. “Come, I think Robert wants a kiss, too.” The guitarist suggested and Robert nodded, pulling John closer to him. He kissed the shorter man and smiled as he thought he could taste Jimmy on him, still. It was very exciting. He moaned into the kiss as he felt a hand starting to rub him through his jeans. He broke the kiss and stared at Jimmy, who grinned at him. 

“What? I said no shady business with Jonesy... doesn’t mean I can’t tease you.” He said and Robert bit his lip. He didn’t mind, on the contrary. He pulled the bass player back into another kiss and soon felt him move to push Jimmy’s hand away to replace it with his own. The singer moaned into the kiss again and pushed himself against the hand that was slowly rubbing him. 

He felt Jimmy walk around to stand behind him and wrap his arms around him. He started to kiss his neck and slip his hands under his sweater, caressing his skin and Robert gasped. When had he become the center of attention? He thought this was about Jonesy, but yet here he was, writhing and moaning between them. Maybe it was for the better, John probably wouldn’t like being the center of attention right now, being completely new to this. 

“I think we should get him out of his clothes.” Jimmy suggested, talking to Jonesy, who nodded. “He tends to ruin his jeans quite quickly.” He added and Robert felt slightly humiliated, but it wasn’t like it wasn’t true. 

“Hmhm, I think he already did.” Jonesy grinned, looking down at the wet patch on Roberts jeans and the singer cursed softly under his breath. He may be the youngest in the band, but he wasn’t quite a teenager anymore, why did his body behave like one? He felt Jimmy’s breath against his ear as the guitarist chuckled. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

Jimmy pulled the big sweater over his head and Jonesy, slightly reluctantly, started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Robert leaned back against Jimmy’s chest and craned his neck to be able to kiss the other man, who complied happily. He felt John sliding down his jeans and lifted one foot after the other so he could get them off. Of course he hadn’t worn underwear again and he moaned at the thought of being completely naked between the other two men. 

John took a moment to look at him and reached out to caress his chest, tracing some of the faint red lines.

“Don’t worry about him... he’s really, really into that. Don’t you notice how he gets off on being naked and vulnerable between us?” Jimmy asked the bassist with a grin. 

“Yeah... I can see that.” He said. “I think I’m starting to understand... I still don’t like... these.” He said and leaned in to gently kiss a few of the lines. Robert closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Let’s move to the bed.” Jimmy said, pulling Robert over to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and got on it, sitting propped up against the headboard with his legs spread. “Come here.” He said to Robert, who complied immediately, moving into Jimmy’s arms who whispered a ‘good boy’ only for him to hear. “Turn around.” He then ordered and Robert did, sitting with his back against Jimmy’s chest again. When he looked at John, he noticed that the bassist was hard as well by now, watching them. 

“Join us?” Robert asked gently, extending a hand to John and smiling at him. The bass player took it and joined them on the bed. Robert hissed as Jimmy pinched one of nipples and started nibbling his neck. He pulled John closer and kissed him again, moving his hands to unbutton his shirt. John pulled back to shrug it off and toss it aside, looking at the other two men.

“What if Bonzo walks in on this?” He asked. Robert burst out laughing and Jimmy grinned. 

“Well, then he gets an eyeful and he’ll never walk into other people’s bedrooms uninvited again.” Robert said, still laughing. John chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t even know what I’m doing. You guys are crazy, the way Jimmy talks to you and how you respond to him... I feel like I don’t belong in here.” He admitted. 

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to... but I have a feeling you do want to.” Robert said, eyeing the bulge in John’s pants. 

“I do... It’s just... I’d just feel a whole lot more comfortable if Jimmy dialed down the Dom a notch. Or several.” He said and Robert blushed crimson at John calling him that. He’d tried not to think about that too much because it always made him horny as hell, and he already was horny most of the time, around Jimmy, anyways.

“I’m sorry, Jonesy...” Jimmy said. “I really didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or unwelcome. It just... sorta... comes naturally with Robert.” He admitted. 

“It’s ok.. I know you didn’t mean to.” John answered and came closer, leaning in to kiss Jimmy across Robert’s shoulder. The singer took that opportunity to start and caress John’s torso, gently running his fingertips along his sides, up and down, then his palms over his chest. He then started working on the button of John’s jeans, leaning in a little to kiss along his neck and shoulders, while the other two were still kissing. 

He opened the bassist’s jeans and started pulling them down. They stopped kissing and John moved back a little to pull them off, letting his underwear follow as well. Robert turned his head to grin at Jimmy.

“Now, you can’t be the only one all dressed, baby.” He said and Jimmy chuckled.

“No, I suppose I can’t.” He said and let Robert sit up so he could get rid of his clothes as well. Robert quickly got him out of his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans as well and soon, all three of them were naked. The singer couldn’t keep his hands to himself and started touching Jimmy almost immediately, pressing his body against his lover’s and kissing his neck. He felt Jimmy push back against him and then he felt John against his back, Jimmy must have pulled him in. 

He briefly noticed the two of them kissing again, then he noticed how they both started grinding against him. He moaned against Jimmy’s neck, it felt almost overwhelming, feeling those two bodies against his own as they kneeled on the bed. 

The room was filled with little gasps and sighs of all three men and the occasional moan from Robert as he had two sets of hands roaming his body.

“You gotta stop or I’m gonna come...” Robert sighed.

“And that’s a bad thing how...?” John asked, reaching around to wrap his hand around Robert’s cock that had been rubbing up against Jimmy’s stomach. 

“Too soon?” Robert offered weakly and moaned, bucking up into the bassist’s fist. He couldn’t help himself when Jimmy started caressing him all over again, pinching his nipples and kissing his neck and he came with a low moan. “Fuck...” He gasped, resting his forehead against Jimmy’s shoulder. He briefly noticed John wiping his hand somewhere. 

“Hm, this is definitely messier than with a girl.” John mused, grinning, and Robert had an idea as soon as his brain rebooted. 

“There’s ways around that, you know...” He said, turning around to grin at John. “I wanna suck your dick.” The bass player gulped at Robert’s boldness, then nodded. Jimmy had already sat back down on the bed, against the headboard, just like before. 

“Wanna come here so I can touch you while Robert does that?” He offered. John reluctant moved between Jimmy’s legs. “It’d be more comfortable, too.”

“What about you, though?” He asked.

“Hm, the two of you can take care of me afterwards.” Jimmy shrugged, wrapping his arms around John. He ran a hand through the long, straight, sandy blonde hair and nuzzled his neck, the other hand caressing his chest. Robert watched them for a moment, realizing for the first time that he wasn’t jealous. He knew Jimmy loved only him that way and with John, this was different. It was ok. He hoped Jimmy felt the same. He smiled to himself and slowly crawled up towards John who watched him, his breathing speeding up just a little. He slid his hands up the inside of John’s legs, spreading them a little more so he could sit in between. 

Robert couldn’t help but wonder about himself. Last week he’d never thought he’d enjoy doing this, and now he was about to suck the second cock in a week. He decided to just go for it and took it in his hand, then wrapped his lips around the head, looking up at John the whole time. The bassist’s eyes fluttered shut and he dropped his head back against Jimmy’s shoulder, who took the opportunity to kiss him. 

Robert stiffened the tip of his tongue and rubbed it along the slit at the tip of John’s cock, making him gasp in surprise and moan, bucking his hips a little. He moved his hands to John’s hip to keep him still and started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks around the other man’s cock as Jimmy caressed his torso wherever he could reach.

It didn’t take him long to make the bassist come and Jimmy muffled his moans with open-mouthed kisses. Robert sat up and wiped his mouth, then went to lie down next to the two other men. He kissed Jimmy, letting him taste John on his tongue with a cheek grin. 

“Your turn.” He murmured into the kiss and watched John get off of Jimmy, moving to his side instead. Jimmy looked up at them and bit his lip, getting a little nervous now that the attention was on him. Robert distracted him with another kiss while John started stroking his cock slowly. He curiously leaned in to lick one of his nipples, which earned him a little gasp. 

Robert grinned, he’d noticed before that Jimmy had sensitive nipples, just like him, maybe even more so, so he gently pinched the other one, rolling it between his fingers. Jimmy kissed him heatedly and arched his back a little. Robert broke the kiss and slid down the bed, starting to lick along the parts of Jimmy’s cock that weren’t covered by John’s hand. 

“Come join me, John.” He said after just a moment. The bass player looked at him insecurely, then nodded and scooted down as well. Robert grinned at him and let his tongue dance along his side of Jimmy’s cock, encouraging the other man to do the same. He reluctantly did, mimicking the motions of Robert’s tongue. 

Jimmy was panting and writhing on the bed, the teasing felt good, but it wasn’t nearly enough and it drove him crazy. The way their tongues danced against his sensitive skin was intense, it brought him right to the edge, but it just wasn’t nearly enough to push him over the edge. 

“Please...” He gasped after a while and Robert grinned again. He never thought he’d hear Jimmy, well almost, beg. 

“Let me...” John said and Robert made some room for him, watching him wrap his lips around the head of Jimmy’s cock, just like Robert had done to him earlier. 

Robert knew Jimmy was close, so he crawled back up the bed and started showering the guitarist’s chest in kisses, then started licking and sucking at his nipples. Jimmy actually cried out as he came, something Robert had never heard before (and he commited the sound to his memory). 

John sat up and wiped his mouth just like Robert had done (he had spilled more, though, Robert noticed proudly). The singer pulled the bassist into another kiss, wanting to taste Jimmy on him. 

“You’re nasty.” John said with a grin.

“I know. Don’t care.” Robert grinned back.

“Pretty sure I heard the car. Bonzo must be back.” Jimmy said, still looking slightly dazed from what just happened. He didn’t usually let go that much. 

“Yeah, we should get dressed.” John agreed and got off the bed, quickly putting his clothes back on. “Wait a bit, before you come downstairs, so he doesn’t suspect anything. You look pretty... well, fucked.” He grinned at Jimmy, who was indeed very flushed still. John’s comment didn’t help. John left and Robert pulled the dark haired man into his arms, letting his rest his head on his chest. 

“That was fucking hot.” Robert said. “I never thought I’d get to hear you like that.” Jimmy huffed.

“I never thought I would *make* those sounds.” He said, shaking his head. “I usually hold back. But you taught me that it... that it feels really good to just let go.” He said. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Robert smiled and kissed the top of his head. They waited for Jimmy’s skin to return to its usual pale color before getting dressed and joining the others downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? How did I do? That was difficult to write, actually! Too many cocks. :P


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue of this story

*** Epilogue ***

The second album, just like the first one, was finished insanely quickly and finally released in September 1969. They started touring and playing the new material before it was even released and Robert loved being on stage, playing those songs, so in sync with Jimmy. 

They appeared on several TV shows and Robert couldn’t help but smile when he saw the footage. The way they sometimes looked at each other was almost unmistakable. Nobody else seemed to take notice, though. 

They kept up appearances well enough, Robert walked in on Jimmy balls-deep in some groupie several times. He didn’t mind because he knew it meant nothing to the other man, unlike what they had between them, but a small part of him hated it anyways. He didn’t even necessarily want Jimmy all to himself, he just wished they didn’t have to hide. 

Of course Robert had his fair share of groupies as well, although he made damn sure not to do any of the things he’d only do with Jimmy with them. That was only for them. 

Touring was tough, as much fun as it was, but when they got a two week break between tour legs in early 1970, Robert spent them in Pangbourne with Jimmy, and it was the best time of his life. While Jimmy sometimes needed some time alone, he was the sweetest and most attentive lover the rest of the time. Robert gave him all the space and time he needed, leaving him alone whenever he needed it and that seemed to work for Jimmy. 

Robert knew that if he became clingy and suffocating, he’d drive the other man away from him, so he made an effort to let him breathe, even if it was hard at times. He loved the little moments they had together, cuddling on Jimmy’s ugly flower print sofa, sitting on the swing on his balcony, when Jimmy’d play his guitar for him or show him some new instrument he’d never seen before. 

They’d try to cook and almost burn down Jimmy’s house, Jimmy would try to teach Robert some guitar playing and the singer wasn’t actually all that bad at it. They’d sit and listen to records together or watch TV. 

Sometimes, Jimmy would be so sweet and gentle and they’d actually make love (Jimmy would laugh at him for thinking about it that way, though), the next time they’d try the kinkiest things Robert would never even have come up with by himself. 

The years passed and Robert loved Jimmy more and more with each day, with each time he held the other in his arms. 

He watched Jimmy slowly succumb to drugs over the years, starting with Quaaludes when he needed to relax and cocaine when he needed to focus on work, adding in various psychedelics during parties. 

Later, he’d walk in on Jimmy with a strap tied around his arm and a needle in his vein. He’d been so shocked when he first witnessed Jimmy on heroin, the slim man had had quite a large dose and was completely out of it. Robert took care of him. 

He watched as Jimmy quickly lost more and more weight, no more than a skeleton with skin in his arms at some point. He cried when Jimmy started to refuse to eat solid food and begged him to go to rehab. Robert couldn’t take seeing the love of his life slowly waste away in his very arms anymore. 

It took Bonzo’s untimely death in September of 1980 for Jimmy to agree to go to rehab. He refused to let Robert stay by his side, telling him he didn’t want him to see him with all the symptoms that came with withdrawal, so Robert had agreed to let him go alone, with a heavy heart. He would have loved to hold him through the awful pains and cramps, he wouldn’t have minded holding his hair when he needed to throw up, but Jimmy would have none of it. 

Roberts heart soared as Jimmy walked out of the clinic several months later, having gained a few pounds, his eyes clear and focused and a healthy glow to his skin. His hair had many silver streaks by now, but Robert loved every single one of them. He was just happy to have his love back, healthy, clean and sober. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jimmy... there's a happy ending, though. :) 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed the story, I really enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading, especially if you read all of it, you rule! I'd love some feedback, even if you read this years from now! It's always appreciated! :D
> 
> (I might actually write a few smutty one shots in this same storyline, but I will add those as stand alones.)


End file.
